When what you love has been in front of you the whole time Part 11
by Bambit.lovegoddess
Summary: Removing the mark from Dean unleashed the darkness. She has taken the form of Cheyanne's mother and is trying to lure Crowley with her charm. The darkness knows that Cheyanne is about the only thing that can lock her back in her prison. Does Cheyanne have a weakness? Can She defeat the darkness?


Cheyanne walked into the kitchen and accidentally caught Sam and Raylene making out. Sam had his hand so far up Raylene's shirt that there was no doubt what was going on. "God damn you two! Warn a girl before you scar her for life!" Cheyanne teased, making both of them jump and blush. Sam turned a shade of red that Cheyanne had never seen before. "Damn Sam, you're making Elmo look like an Emo kid." She teased as she headed for the coffee pot.

As late as it was, Cheyanne didn't know whether she should try to sleep or just go ahead and get a start on the day—she could always take a nap later. She decided on the latter as she went back out to the Impala and began bringing in her and Dean's duffle bags. She carried them straight to the laundry room and began putting Dean's clothes in the washing machine.

Cheyanne went back out to the great room and debated on turning her computer. She decided to go take a bath instead. She winced when the hot water touched her still tender places. Making love to Dean all night the night before and in the Impala earlier that day—she never considered it the next day until the sun came back up—had left her sore. She couldn't help it though, for some reason, she couldn't get enough of her husband.

She took her bath and then dried off and put on a pair of boy shorts and a t-shirt. She climbed into bed with Dean. He was in bed but he was wide awake, he pulled her to him as she crawled in beside him. "Hi." She said quietly with a smile. "Hi." He said back, smiling. Cheyanne reached up and kissed him as she gently ran a hand down his hard muscled chest. Dean loved it when she came to bed in nothing but a t-shirt and panties. He loved her in thongs or G-strings but for some reason, the boy shorts drove him wild more than the others.

"I am too damn tired to sleep." She said as she laid her head on his chest. "Me too. Do you wanna…? Or are you too sore?" Dean asked as he rolled Cheyanne underneath him. "Well, there's only one way to find out, isn't there?" Cheyanne teased as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Dean gave her a wickedly naughty smile as he stripped of his clothes and then helped her out of his.

"What are you thinking about?" Raylene asked Sam as she snuggled up to his chest. "Not much…" He sighed as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Sam looked down at her with his hazel eyes full of love. Raylene would never admit it but she loved the way that look could make her feel so special. "So I'm your third husband, huh?" He asked as he kissed her. "I'm sorry, Sammy, I should have told you sooner—I just didn't quite know how." She said as she kissed him back.

"Look at me, it is okay, I'm just happy that we have a chance. You could have told me years ago—but I think the timing is finally perfect for us both." He said. They weren't even engaged yet but he already felt like she was his wife. He hadn't felt this much in love for a woman since Jessica. With Raylene it was so much easier though because he didn't have to lie or keep any big family secrets from her. "We need to track Brad down, get you divorced from him, and then you and I are heading over to Vegas—with Dean and Cheyanne in tow!" Sam laughed.

He already knew that Dean wanted to be there when he and Raylene said "I do." Dean was more of a dad to him than John had ever been. Dean was not only Sam's brother, he was also his best friend. "I have always loved how close you are to Dean." Raylene said, as she began drawing circles on Sam's bare broad chest. Sam smiled down at her as he realize he was doing the same thing on her back.

"I love you so much!" She said as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. "I love you too." He replied softly as he drifted off asleep right along with her. Sam had to admit, he did sleep better when Raylene was in his arms. He didn't believe that was possible until Dean confided in him that he always slept better with Cheyanne in his bed.

Castiel was gone on a mission to Heaven, so Ariana laid in their bed alone. She knew all she had to do was call him but she hated to bother him, besides she did have some work to do tomorrow at the bureau. She had to drive into D.C. to take care of a few lose ends. She was dreading facing Erica. She hadn't really spoke to her, except for business, since they broke up. She sighed as she rolled over, trying to sleep. "Oh Cass, I know you're busy, but I hope you know just how much I love you." She said out loud to his as she fell asleep. Castiel heard her from where he was and he smiled. "I love you too, Ari." He said to himself.

Crowley paced the court room floor. "So you mean to tell me, that even after the Oracle locked away Lucifer and Michael back in that pit, she did not lock the darkness back up?" He almost bellowed at this new demon he had never seen. He thought he knew ever demon but not her—she had to be older than time itself. "You think a mere mortal could lock away me and my darkness?" She said with a haughty laugh. She had been banished from earth for more than 4,000 years. She had been returned when that Oracle had foolishly removed the mark of Cain from its latest host.

Crowley sighed. He was as proud as the king of Hell could be about Cheyanne joining the Grand Coven and locking Michael and Lucifer back into their cage. "She is not any mere mortal, she is the Oracle that has been foretold in the prophecy since long before Christ was ever thought of—she is the only thing that can destroy you—or even me," Crowley said bluffing. He knew quite a few things that could kill him—most of which the Winchester's had in their possession at their bunker.

Crowley did not like this girl. She was too full of herself—but yet in a way she reminded him so much of Cheyanne. He would love for Cheyanne to cross over to his side, but she had too much goodness in and her love for Dean was stronger than any darkness that was in her soul. He was thinking on a few things when the demon began to speak again. "Lucifer and Michael were not the only ones locked away for so long. My kind were here long before demons like you walked the earth—I know the story of the Oracle very well, with her power, we could work together—you could not only be king of hell, but you could be God!" She told him as she walked up to him and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Crowley saw forever in that kiss, and he began to feel things he hadn't felt in quite a while. Not only did this demon stir up emotions he hadn't felt since Lydia, but with her, he could have the power he craved. "I have heard the Oracle married the man she cured from the mark—other demons tell me that she has two infant sons—twins, I'm betting that they have untapped powers…" She said, scratching her chin in thought. Crowley loved where his new lover's thoughts were heading. She read Crowley's thoughts and took on the form of the woman he loved most, Lydia Van Buren. "Hmm, yes—I do believe this form is most fitting." She purred. "You need a name, pet." Crowley said, eyeing her form. It had been ages since he had desired any woman the way he desired this one now.

"Well, obviously I can be called Lydia—how about Luna. I am as old as the moon." She said as she admired her body in the mirror. "Sounds good to me precious." Crowley said, trying to fight back the desire burning through his loins. Luna read his mind and smiled a naughty smile. She took his hand and led him to his bedroom.

Cheyanne had a fitful sleep that night. Mary Winchester came to her in her dream. "Aunt Mary—is it really you?" Cheyanne asked, realizing she was dreaming. "Yes—you're dreaming—I don't have long. I need to tell you something but I also wanted to thank you for looking out for my boys all these years. I always knew you and Dean would end up together." She said smiling at her daughter-in-law.

"What is it? You can tell me anything. I love Dean with all my heart—Sam is like a brother to me—and don't worry, Raylene takes great care of him." Cheyanne said, stepping forward to hug Mary. "You have to protect the twins—Crowley is after them. The angels want them too—Cheyanne they have your powers. You must do whatever you can to protect them!" Mary said. Suddenly there was a bright white light and Mary faded in the night. Then there was a vast dark empty space where Mary Winchester had stood in Cheyanne's dream. The darkness began growing until it enveloped Cheyanne and began squeezing. Cheyanne screamed and woke up gasping for breath.

It took her a few minutes to realize where she was. She was once again in the room she shared with Dean. She was safe in his arms. He opened one eye and looked at her sleepily. "Are you okay?" H asked huskily. "Yea, just a nightmare. It's okay." She said as she laid her head back down on his chest. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "As long as I'm around, nothing bad is going to happen to you." He reassured her, as he began drawing circles on her back.

"I know baby." She said as she snuggled into his arms. "My hero." She whispered sleepily into his chest as she closed her eyes and drifted back into a dreamless slumber. Dean smiled and kissed the top of her head. He was amazed that she was the one who was saving the world this time but yet she still considered him her hero. "You don't have very high expectations." He teased, realizing that she was already asleep. He was glad she whatever it was she saw in him. Dean was afraid of the day that Cheyanne realized she was way too good for him.

As if she could hear his thoughts, Cheyanne wrapped one arm around Dean's neck and stroked his cheek in her sleep. "Love you Dean Winchester." She mumbled in her sleep. "Love you too Cheyanne Winchester." Dean said happily. Her breath tickled his collar bone and he smiled. Dean closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Cheyanne woke up the next morning to an empty bed. She stretched and yawned for a few minutes before she got out of bed. She reached for her robe in the chair beside the bed and put it on. She went into the nursery and saw that the twins were not in their cribs. She smiled as she made her way to the kitchen.

Dean and Sam were feeding the twins. They were enjoying oatmeal and mashed bananas. "Mama!" Little Sammy said when he saw Cheyanne walk into the kitchen. Little Dean just grinned up at her, he was too busy eating. Little Dean would wait until his daddy wasn't paying any attention and yell "Bite!" at him. Cheyanne laughed as she walked over and gave both boys and their daddy kisses. She kissed big Sammy on the cheek before she stumbled over to the coffee pot.

"Do you want to take over?" Sam asked trying to stifle a laugh when little Dean grabbed the spoon from big Dean. The resulting mess of oatmeal and bananas in big Dean's hair made Sam roar with laughter. "I forgot he was going through an independent stage already." Cheyanne laughed as she added cream and sugar to her coffee. "I think you two are handling it perfectly well without me." She teased.

After the twins were fed, Cheyanne and Dean bathed them and got them dressed for the day. "I got these guys, why don't you go take you a bath or shower—I know you didn't sleep very well…" Dean said as he kissed her. "Oh I slept pretty good—after you woke me back up." Cheyanne said with a wink. Dean grinned at her as he carried the twins into the great room and put them down in their play yard. He could not believe that they were already crawling and they would be celebrating their first Christmas in a few days.

Cheyanne, Raylene and Ariana had spent days decorating the bunker. Halloween decorations had given birth to thanksgiving one—they even had a real family thanksgiving. Cheyanne had out did herself cooking everything from scratch. Thanksgiving decorations had given birth to Christmas ones. Cheyanne had found the perfect Christmas tree and she had spent many hours scouring second hand shops and many other places for ornaments. Bobby even sent her some from their Christmases. Cheyanne and Dean had also spent many hours shopping for the twins, as well as shopping for Sam, Raylene, Cass, Ariana, Bobby, John and each other.

Cheyanne went to take a shower and then came back into the great room with a fresh cup of coffee and sat down at her desk. She turned on her computer and dug through the mess on her desk looking for her glasses. "You know if you would cull through all that crap, you just might find something." Sam teased. "Laugh it up Sasquatch! You're gonna go to sleep one night and wake up bald—just saying!" Cheyanne snarked at him as she found her glasses.

"I'll help!" Dean chimed in, laughing when Sam shot him a glare. "Y'all leave my man's hair alone!" Raylene said to them with a warning in her voice. She walked up to Sam and wrapped her arms around him. Sam bent down and kissed her. Sam shot Dean the finger when he started making gagging noises at the sight of them kissing. "Hey! Long as I don't walk in on them having sex on the kitchen table again I'm fine!" Cheyanne said, knowing it would make Dean cringe. She loved poking at him every so often.

"Um hello! I seem to remember a few conversations about the fun you two have when y'all are home alone!" Raylene said with a laugh. "True—if Sam's bed could talk!" Cheyanne said, knowing it would freak him out. Truth be told, her and Dean had had sex numerous times in Sam's bed because Dean knew it would piss Sam off if he found out. The horrified look that Sam shot his brother proved that Dean had been correct.

"Sam, I promise, I cleaned up afterwards." Cheyanne reassured him. Sam just shook his head at Dean and Cheyanne. "Do any of you remember that there are children present in the room?" Raylene said, as the twins were laughing at the adults in the room. "Oops." Cheyanne said looking at her boys. They smiled up at her. Cheyanne walked over to her boys and picked them and gave each one a kiss. "Ray, can you go get me their medicine. Dean, how much whiskey do you have in your glass?" She asked as she walked over to where he sat with a baby on each hip.

She gave each one the right amount of baby Tylenol and then dipped her pinky in Dean's whiskey and rubbed a very tiny amount onto their gums. "You are such a good mommy." Raylene said as she watched Cheyanne rock both boys to sleep. "So can you read their minds too?" Dean asked as he drank the rest of his whiskey. "Yes, but only tiny bits and pieces. They haven't been feeling good for a few days because they're teething." She said as she swayed a little bit, rocking them to sleep with the motion of her body.

Cheyanne had never said a word to Dean about his drinking. He had always taken it by spells. She could always tell when something was majorly bothering him or he was stressed by the job just by how much alcohol he was consuming. He had cut way back since the twins were born. Dean couldn't explain it but since Cheyanne had entered back into his life, he really didn't feel the need to drink as bad. He wanted so bad to see himself the way she saw him.

Cheyanne knew Dean was no saint, but she loved him. She didn't expect him to change for her or the kids, she wanted him to be healthy yes, but she was not going to nag him into it. She just kept an eye on his drinking and when it got super excessive, she would ask him what was wrong—sometimes it took him a few days to talk but she never goaded him. She waited for him to come to her in his own sweet time. Raylene took little Sammy and followed Cheyanne into the nursery to help her put the boys down for their mid-morning nap.

Cheyanne and Raylene walked back into the great room and sat down at Cheyanne's desk. "Okay, whose turn is it to make a beer run?" Cheyanne asked as she dug around in her purse for the list she had made the night before. Raylene and Sam looked at each other, then volunteered to make the run. Cheyanne was relieved. She did not feel like getting out of the house today. Dean smiled at her from across the room. He was researching a possible case.

"What can I do to help?" Cheyanne asked, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around him. She kissed the top of his head. Her phone rang, it was Lisa. "Hang on Lis, I'm putting you on speaker, Dean's here too." Cheyanne said as she set her phone on the table and sat down next to Dean.

"Hey Lis." Dean said in the same familiarly tender way he always said her name. "Have you guys heard from Ben?" She asked trying not to panic. "He texted me yesterday wanting to possibly move in with us for a while—I told him that is something that all of us adults would have to sit down and discuss. He is wanting to become a hunter." Cheyanne told them. That is precisely what Dean and Lisa were afraid of.

"Oh hell no!" Dean said without thinking. "I do not want any of my sons to grow up hunters—they can grow up to be anything else, preferably something that pays a whole hell of a lot better!" He said as he ran a hand through his hair. Cheyanne gently took his hand in hers and caressed the back of his knuckles with her thumb. They had already had this discussion and she knew how he felt. He wanted his kids to be as normal as they could be. He wanted them to be children for as long as they could be.

Cheyanne understood. She wanted the same thing for Ben, as well as for Johnathan Dean and Samuel Robert. She knew there was no changing Dean's mind on this subject. Ben had graduated from high school earlier that summer and now he wanted to become a hunter instead of going to college. Dean took out his phone and texted Ben—when he didn't get a response he began calling Ben. Dean promised Lisa that he would find Ben and talk some sense into him, then he hung up.

"Dean, relax. We will find Ben, and we will talk to him. All three of us!" Cheyanne said when Dean stood up and began to pace. Cheyanne stood up and went to him. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "I know we will— Chey, I am just worried. Ben wasn't raised like we were, thank God." Dean said as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. "I know baby I know. We will talk to him." She reassured him.

Ben had been driving around all night. He had an argument with his mom and had just jumped in his car and left. Dean had helped him get his first car as a graduation present. He sighed, he supposed he could just drive to Kansas and spend some time with his dad and step mom and see his little brothers. Lisa was sure to have called them by now. His ringing phone proved him right. He checked the numbers, sure enough all the missed calls were from Dean, Cheyanne and Lisa.

Ben squinted against the night. He could faintly make out a road block in the road. As he neared, the whole scene looked like something out of the Walking Dead. Cars and bodies were strewn everywhere. A man dressed in a black suit stood in the middle of the road and flagged him down. "I'm sorry son, but you can't go through here. Can I see some ID?" He asked Ben as the boy was rolling down his window.

"Sorry Sir, I haven't heard anything about the roads being out or anything." Ben said, handing the man his ID and trying to stay calm. Ben had a weird feeling about this whole situation. The man smiled coldly at Ben as he handed him back his ID. "Step out of the car please." The man said as his eyes turned jet back. Ben gulped and tried to run but he was outnumbered by four more demons. Ben knew what these men were. He had seen them once when he was younger. Ben's last thought before he was knocked out was that he should have called his dad back.

Castiel had been on official Heavenly business when he received a text message from Dean asking the angel to meet up with him. When Cass arrived to the meeting point however, all he found was Luna waiting for him. He woke up chained to a wall in an abandoned warehouse somewhere. His grace had been fading for some time now, he hadn't mentioned it to Dean or Sam, but somehow he knew Cheyanne had suspected it for a while now. He also knew she hadn't said anything yet.

Sam and Raylene had made a supply run and had returned to the bunker with everything on their lists. Sam couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched as he pulled into the garage. He knew the bunker was warded and their underground entrance was well hidden. Sam just figured it was nerves and tried to shake the feeling. He would mention it to Dean later.

Luna watched the Impala pull into the hidden entrance and waited. Crowley had been trying to figure out the secret location of the bunker for quite some time now. Dean had always put a bag or something over Crowley's face when he and Sam had brought the king to the bunker. Luna had managed to get them a tiny bit closer, however they could not get within 500 yards of the bunker because of the protection spells surrounding it.

Luna could feel the Oracle's heartbeat from where she stood. It was calling to her like a long lost friend. She smiled, soon the Oracle and her sons would belong to her. Luna would see to it that Cheyanne and Dean learned the price of messing with the mark of Cain. Dean must pay for allowing the mark to be removed from his arm. Cheyanne must pay for unleashing the darkness. Luna had a special thank you for the Oracle. She laughed maniacally as she thought of everything she had in store for Dean and Cheyanne.

A cold chill coursed down Cheyanne's spine and she shivered. She was in the kitchen getting everything organized for Christmas dinner. She checked her phone once more, but still no word from Ben. She called his phone one more time and left a voicemail. She then laid her phone down on the island and began rolling out pie dough. Christmas wasn't for four more days but she had a few things that she could get a head start on now. She would pre-make a few pies and freeze them until she was ready to bake them.

Cheyanne was so involved in making the pies, she almost jumped when her phone rang. It was Crowley. "Glenda! How are you love? How are my grandsons?" He asked when Cheyanne answered the phone. "I'm kind of busy, what do you need Crowley?" Cheyanne asked as she poured apples and butter into one pie crust. She began adding the cinnamon and brown sugar as she held the phone in the crook of her neck. "Thought you might like to meet and spend some quality time together. I am just dying to see my grandsons." He said, pacing the floor of the warehouse.

"You know that's not going to happen—Dean doesn't want me anywhere near you. Because I respect him, I am not meeting with you." She told him as she placed one completed pie into the freezer. "Oh I'm sorry poppet, but I really do think you need to come see me." Crowley said as he began inserting a long needle into Castiel's brain. The angel screamed in pain. "I'm afraid poor old Castiel begs to differ." Crowley said, smiling wickedly.

Crowley then walked into another room where he was keeping Ben tied to a chair. He took a pair of plyers and forced Ben's mouth open. He used the plyers to extract a molar from the teen's mouth. Ben was screaming and crying for mercy. "Crowley, you let them go or so help me God, I will end you!" Cheyanne yelled into the phone. Dean ran into the kitchen and grabbed her phone but the king had already hung up.

"Crowley has Ben and Castiel. He wants me to come to him—alone—and he wants to see the twins." Cheyanne explained. She took a deep breath trying to stay calm. "Okay, you were right about Crowley. I thought maybe there was something more to him under all that hell—I was wrong. I guess you can change an evil douchebag.' Cheyanne said, looking up at Dean.

"Oh honey, I never wanted to right about Crowley—not like this." He said as he pulled her to him. Her broken heart was more than he could bare. "I'm not taking the twins anywhere near him—but we will rescue Ben and Cass." Cheyanne said. She then told him about Mary coming to her in a dream. Dean was kinda of hurt that his mom didn't come to him in his dreams but then again, he did see the reason why she would warn Cheyanne.

One of Dean's biggest fears was that Cheyanne would die the same way his mother had. He had more nightmares of Cheyanne burning on the ceiling than he cared to admit. Cheyanne looked up into Dean's green eyes and saw the pained expression. He had never said a word to her but deep down she knew what he was thinking. "Dean Winchester, my tortured soul." She said as she caressed his cheek. He kissed her palm as he looked at her, not even trying to hide the fear and pain he felt.

"Okay, if we're going to save Cass and Ben, then we have to be smart and prepare." Cheyanne said as she cleared her head. She finished up with the pies and then cleaned the kitchen. Cheyanne went to find Raylene. She explained the situation and asked her to watch the twins. Raylene said she would be happy to watch them. Sam, Dean and Cheyanne geared up and headed out.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Sam asked Cheyanne as soon as they were headed out on the highway. "To not die and not let anybody else die." Cheyanne said. Dean smiled a half smile and chuckled. "That's my girl!" He said shooting Sam a look in the rear view mirror. "Actually, this may just take every bit of magic I have." Cheyanne said "Well, if we can rescue Cass first—"Dean began.

"Dean, Cass' grace is fading. He isn't up to helping me at the moment." She explained. Dean hid his emotion behind his usual stone mask. He didn't like not knowing things—especially about his best friend. Cheyanne laid a hand on Dean's upper thigh. She was trying to comfort him. She took out her phone and called Crowley. After a few minutes, Sam had the coordinates from Crowley's phone.

"You know, I kind of expected Crowley to turn on me—on us—but not like this. Messing with our family is just a fine line you don't cross with me." Cheyanne said coldly, keeping her eyes focused on the road straight ahead. "Please forgive me in advance." She said as she laid her head on Dean's shoulder. "For what babe?" He asked, deep down he was afraid he already knew what was coming. "Well, in the event I have to end Crowley—and I can feel things inside me—my eyes may turn black—"Cheyanne said, trying to explain how she felt to Dean.

Nobody said a word but Sam placed a hand on Cheyanne's shoulder and squeezed gently. "You don't have to explain or apologize to us about anything, Chey." Sam said quietly. Dean nodded his head in agreement. "Sam's right. You do what you gotta do and whatever happens we'll handle it—Chey, nothing you could do or become would ever make me turn my back on you—same goes for Sam." Dean said as he pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head.

Sometime around daybreak, the arrived at the abandoned warehouse. Dean grabbed their gear out of the trunk. He handed Cheyanne a .45 he had just bought her. "Oh, it's even pink!" She laughed as she tucked into the waistband of her jeans. As a rule, Cheyanne didn't like guns. She was a great shot, even better than Dean, but she just didn't like them. She reasoned she had her powers so she didn't need them but she knew Dean wanted her to be safe and only use her powers if absolutely necessary.

Dean winked at her as he tucked his gun in his waistband and then grabbed the shotgun and the salt rounds. "Sam, wait!" Cheyanne said as she walked over to him. Cheyanne gave him a small vial of her blood on a string. She hung it around his neck. "For protection, in case we get separated." She explained. Sam smiled down at his sister. He laughed as he remembered the time when she was actually taller than him. Cheyanne smiled up at him. "Okay, now if we're done with the family stuff, can we please go kick some demon ass?" Dean said getting impatient.

"That's my sexy ass hunter husband." Cheyanne said as she walked up beside Dean. He rolled his eyes at her but then pulled her to him and kissed her. "When we get back home, I think we need to distress in the dungeon." He whispered in her ear and then winked at her. "Oh God, I'm going to need bleach and ear plugs!" Sam said rolling his eyes at them.

They got quiet and somber as they entered the building. Dean motioned for them to split up. There were about six demons that they counted positioned all along the first floor, together, Sam, Dean, and Cheyanne took them out. Crowley was pacing back and forth in front of Castiel. The angel was covered in blood and was in severe pain. The king of Hell smiled as he jammed another needle into Cass' head, making it go deep into the angel's brain. Soon, Castiel was chanting something in Enochian.

The phrase loosely meant "I am Castiel, servant of the Lord." It was basically the standard response from any angel being tortured. They just gave their name, rank, and garrison. Crowley was amazed at how Castiel could do that since he had been away from Heaven for so long. The king was having fun. The only thing that would make it better would be if he could get Cheyanne to join the dark side and raise the twins to be just as evil as their granddad.

Crowley walked down the hall to where his other guest was being kept. Ben was out cold. He couldn't take as much torture as he dad or uncle. Ben was missing a few molars and a couple fingernails. He just couldn't take that much pain and had blacked out. Crowley was amazed, hell, even Cheyanne had taken way more torture than Sam or Dean ever had. She had been raped and had come back ten times stronger than even he could have imagined. She had been tortured in hell all kinds of ways and had never backed down or gave up.

Crowley grabbed a cup of coffee and went back to torturing the angel for kicks. "Is this what you do when you have the Winchesters right under your nose?" Luna asked in disbelief. She had sat back and watched while Crowley had repeatedly allowed Sam, Dean, and Cheyanne to live. She couldn't believe all the stunts they pulled and Crowley just allowed them to live. Luna wondered why he would allow the Oracle and her offspring to live when they could very well mean his destruction. She had no idea that Cheyanne was Crowley's daughter.

Sam, Dean, and Cheyanne were covered in blood by the time they found Crowley. "Ahh, Squirrel, Moose and Glenda! We've been expecting you!" Crowley said as they entered into the room. Cheyanne closed and sealed the doors into the room with a snap of her fingers. Sealing all 5 of them in the room. "I wish things could be different but you know why we've come. Release my angel and my son." Cheyanne said in a very stern tone. Crowley cringed, he knew she would bring her wrath down on him if he made one wrong move.

Dean looked at Cheyanne with awe. She had never called Ben her son before but she had always treated him like it. He would back her in this fight 100%, no matter what. Crowley began walking towards his daughter but then he froze in his tracks. Her eyes were already beginning to glow a strange shade of green. He expected them to turn black but this was new. She had never shown any anger towards him at all.

"I went against the wishes of my husband, and my own father to give you a chance. I assumed you were capable of change—that you would want to know you flesh and blood daughter just as much as I wanted to get to know you. I felt drawn to you—I wanted to get to know you, possibly begin to see you as a part of my life. The other day I found the little hex bags you had hidden in my car—funny thing about those hex bags, when I burned them, all those feelings were gone." Cheyanne said coldly as she began to walk towards Crowley. He gulped. For some reason, he feared her at this very moment.

Dean began to taste anger in the back of his throat. His fists were balling up at his side. He hadn't known about the hex bags. He knew Cheyanne was hurt at Crowley's stunt but she was doing a great job at hiding it. Her words were so calm they even sent chills down Dean's spine. "The Oracle is your daughter?" Luna asked in disbelief. She had not known that when she chose this form. Looking at the young woman in front of her told her everything. The body she had chosen had belonged to this girl's mother.

Luna was furious. She wanted to kill Crowley for this new betrayal. She tried to tell herself it wasn't jealousy because after all that was a human emotion. Demons—especially ones born of the darkness—were not supposed to have any emotions. "Oh he didn't even tell you that when you chose that form? I do not appreciate your new whore looking like my mother!" Cheyanne said to both of them. She could see through Crowley's plan. She knew he had told Luna about Lydia just enough to get her to take the woman's form. Crowley had conveniently left out the part that Lydia was Cheyanne's mother.

"What? He never said a word about her being your mother either!" Luna was getting more pissed off by the second. Dean fought back a laugh, he caught on to what Cheyanne was doing and it worked. She began to pace the floor in front of Luna.

"Oh, so you just show up here, hook up with the king of hell—who conveniently forgets to tell you about his wife and child—and I'm guessing that he forgot to tell you that not only am I the Oracle but I am also about the only thing that can lock your ugly demonic ass back up where you belong." Cheyanne said matter of factly. The electricity in the room began to spark and crackle around them.

Cheyanne's hands flexed, making balls at her sides. Luna lunged forward and slapped the woman hard in the face. As soon as her palm made contact with Cheyanne's skin, Luna screamed in pain. She drew back her hand and looked at the wound. Luna's hand was red and burned and smoking. It looked as if someone had made her hold a branding iron fresh out of the fire.

"What is this? What is she?" Luna screamed. She had not dreamt that the Oracle could be this powerful. Cheyanne straightened up her spine to make her five foot frame seem taller. She took a deep breath and stepped forward. She let out a laugh. "Oh hunny, didn't they teach you about the Oracle in demon Sunday school? You cannot lay a hand on me, or my family." She said as she flung Luna across the room with barely a flick of her wrist. Next she pinned Crowley against the wall.

"Dean, why don't you and Sam get Ben and Castiel out of here, I will join you as soon as my father and I have a little heart to heart." She said as she stepped forward. "Okay, but if you need any help, just call." Dean said as him and Sam went to find Cass and Ben. Sam and Dean didn't stick around to watch Cheyanne's showdown with Luna and Crowley.

Luna laughed at her as Cheyanne approached her. "You can't kill me, even with all your powers…" Luna said laughing. Cheyanne caught a glimpse of something on Luna's collarbone. Luna laughed, when you cured your husband of the mark, it landed on me. I know have the mark of Cain, but I have no intent of keeping the darkness locked up—I was one of the first demons released when you removed the mark from that man's arm." Luna said through gritted teeth. The pain from her palm burned through her whole body.

At that moment, Cheyanne knew that she may not be able to kill Luna, but her powers were strong enough to subdue the mark somewhat. "True, I can't kill you without the first blade—which is kind of ironic because we both know only you can use it because of the mark. But, I can lock you away where you will never hurt anybody ever again." Cheyanne said as she began to pace, keeping Luna and Crowley where they were.

Cheyanne was surprised that her powers even worked on Luna. When Dean had the mark, not only did her powers never work on him—except for the mind reading ability—but he had been protected from Rowena's powers as well. Either Cheyanne's powers were getting stronger or the mark was getting weaker as it was passed down.

Cheyanne summoned up a blue light that wrapped itself around Luna's wrists like shackles. She then made the girl sit in a chair until she was ready to deal with her. Then she focused her attention on Crowley. By the time Cheyanne turned to face Crowley, her eyes had gone from glowing green to being as jet black as obsidian. She cracked her neck a tiny bit and took a step towards the king of hell.

Crowley gulped. He just knew his end was near, but Cheyanne had no intentions of killing him. She wanted him to sweat a little bit to learn his lesson. "Crowley, I am not going to kill you—for now. But from here out, I want you to understand that the only reason that you are alive is simply because I allow it! Come near me and any one in my family again, I won't think twice. My children will grow up not knowing you as their grandfather. You are not allowed near me or them ever again. Cross me again—if I even hear of you fucking with my husband or brother—you will be dead long before you even utter our names! Do I make myself understood?" Cheyanne asked him as she put her hand to his throat.

"Crystal…" His voice coming out in a croaky gasp. Cheyanne had quite a Kung Fu grip on her. Crowley was not used to being treated like this. He was usually the one giving orders and torturing people. He had hoped to bring Cheyanne over to his side but he had underestimated her loyalty to her husband. Squirrel had no idea just how powerful Glenda had become. Hell, Glenda wasn't aware of her strength either but she owed it all to Crowley. He would remind her of this at another time.

Cheyanne flung Crowley out the second story window with a fiery blast of blueish white light. He landed with a thud. She sent him back to hell with a flick of her wrist. He woke up in one of the cells in his own dungeon. She led Luna out of the warehouse and met Sam, Dean, Ben and Castiel out at the Impala. "What are you going to do with her?" Dean asked. "I'm not sure yet, but she has the mark." Cheyanne said. Her eyes had returned to normal now and exhaustion was beginning to rear its ugly head.

Ben was conscious but he looked like hell. Cheyanne smiled, he looked so much like Dean that it was unreal. Even with a busted lip and a black eye, he still had the same proud, mischievous look as his dad. She could see so much of Dean and the twins in Ben's face. She walked up to Ben and laid a light hand on him, healing him of his wounds. It was obvious to Cheyanne, that Castiel had received more of the brutality of the torture. She fought back tears as she laid a hand on him.

"He's not breathing! Here, lay him down here!" Cheyanne said as she began working to save Castiel. She silently prayed that she was not too late. She shot a jolt of electricity out of her palm and into his heart. She breathed a sigh of relief when she felt the angel's heart begin beating again. Cheyanne laid her palm on Cass' forehead and healed him with a flash of blueish white light.

Castiel sat up gasping for breath. It took him a minute to realize where he was. He began to remember as soon as his eyes focused on Sam, Dean, and Cheyanne. "I have never been so happy to see you three." He said as Dean helped him to his feet. "Cheyanne, you are awesome!" Ben said as he stared in awe at his stepmother. "Okay, we need to get everybody back to the bunker. I need to get Luna somewhere till I can figure out what to do with her." Cheyanne said as she stood back up.

Luna's eyes grew wide. She had no idea what this woman had in store for her. She wanted to know where the Oracle was taking her. Luna stared at Dean with a wondrous curiosity mixed with fascination. Had this mere mortal actually fought off the mark for two years? Why had he not given in to its power? Did he not know the deliciousness one could feel by feeding the mark? All these questions swirled around in Luna's head. Then, when Dean kissed Cheyanne, Luna immediately understood why Dean fought the mark as long as he did.

Back at the bunker, Cheyanne checked on the twins and made sure they were taken care of before anything else. Dean put on some fresh coffee and then came to help Cheyanne. He wrapped his arm around her waist while she finished changing diapers. He smiled down at his sons as he picked up a freshly changed little Dean.

Sam led a blindfolded Luna to the dungeon. He put the anti-demon shackles on her and locked the dungeon. He came back into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. He smiled as Dean and Cheyanne put the twins in their high chairs. "Oatmeal and mashed bananas coming right up." Dean said as he set about to make the boys breakfast. "Yay!" The boys said in unison. Cheyanne smiled as she fixed herself a cup of coffee. Dean gave her a kiss as he continued mashing the boys' bananas.

"Wow! You're actually a good dad!" Sam teased as he walked back into the kitchen and refilled his coffee cup. "Like there was every any doubt." Cheyanne said as she added cream and sugar to her coffee. Dean smiled at his wife as he finished up making the boys' breakfast. He knew Cheyanne could do it. She was great at taking care of the twins but when he was home, he loved making their breakfast and letting her sleep in. "What did you expect? Y'all were raised by the best dad around—Bobby Singer." She said with a smile. Dean smiled and winked at her.

"Bobby is a one in a million…" Raylene said, making her way to the coffee pot. She had never told them that Bobby had suspected her stepdad of doing things to her long before she ever told a soul. He had made sure she was safe and had even offered to allow her to move in him and Cheyanne if she needed a place to go. Raylene would never admit just how much Cheyanne and Bobby had saved her life.

Cheyanne and Dean fed the twins and then bathed them and got them dressed for the day. Ariana was home, tending to Castiel. He had assured her that he was fine but Ariana had insisted. Cheyanne smiled as she watched her cousin dote on the angel. Ben came into the great room and flashed his dad and step mom a sheepish grin. "Hey Chey, thanks for ya know." He stammered. "That's kind of my job—next time return a phone call so at least one of your parents doesn't worry." She teased.

"Speaking of that, you need to call Lisa—now! And we are so going to have a talk!" Dean said as he handed his son his phone. "Oh by the way, she will be here for Christmas, so yeah have fun being grounded for the holidays." Dean said as Ben dialed him mom's phone number. Ben just rolled his eyes as he stalked out of the room. "Me, you and Lisa are seriously going to have a conversation about that boy! He wants to be a hunter just like you so damn bad it's not even funny." Cheyanne said as she sat down at her desk. "Over my dead body!" Dean said as he ran a hand through his hair and looked at his wife like she was crazy.

"I know babe, I wasn't agreeing with him, I was just telling you." Cheyanne said as he put her glasses on and booted up her computer. She sighed as she deleted her browser history. "Dean, you know I don't mind you using my computer, but for the love of God, please oh please delete your browser history!" She teased. She know he loved her laptop the best because it had better movie watching capabilities and was faster than his.

"Oops, sorry honey." Dean said, making a face. "If you cause my computer—which I use for work and to help you with research—to have a virus, not only will you buy me a new one, but it will be the newest fanciest one I can find!" Cheyanne said in a warning tone. Dean shot her the crooked grin she could never resist. "That won't work this time Winchester!" She said, trying not to laugh.

"The last time it worked, I ended up with those two..." She said pointing to the twins. "Well maybe this time it will get us a girl." Dean teased. He dodged the wadded up paper ball Cheyanne threw at his head. It hit Sam square between the eyes instead. "Oh, now you just throwing stuff at my brother? How wrong is that?" He teased as he threw a paper ball back at her.

Sam gave them both a look and then laughed. He walked over to Cheyanne's desk and grabbed one of the paper balls she had made. "See the trick is, Dean is kind of short, so you have to make the ball kind of arch—like this." He explained as he threw the ball and hit Dean in the head. Pretty soon, the whole great room looked like a blizzard of paper balls. Sam, Dean and Cheyanne were too busy with their paper ball war to notice when Castiel walked into the room. Dean cringed a tiny bit when a paper ball bounced off the angel's head. Cass shot them a look and laughed.

Cheyanne brought such joy to Dean's life. She brought it to Sam's life to but not in the same way she did Dean's. Castiel went into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. The paper ball war was still being waged in the great room. He stood in the door way for a moment, listening to his friends' carefree laughter. His heart melted at the sound of the twins laughing at the adults. He was glad that Cheyanne had come back into the guys' lives.

"Hey, Chey, remember the time that we had the water fight in Bobby's kitchen?" Dean asked her when they paused their war to catch their breath. "Yep! It was fun too until Uncle John kinda caught in our crossfire. It was totally worth the month of extra chores!" She said laughing so hard she was crying. "Speaking of dad, he called earlier and said him and Bobby would be here sometime this afternoon." Sam said as he suddenly remembered.

They looked around the bunker and gulped. The bunker needed a quick pick me up. Paper balls were ankle deep in the great room from their war. The twins were laughing as they threw the balls over their little fenced off area. Cheyanne stood up and quickly went to do a survey of the rest of the bunker. Dishes needed to be washed, laundry needed to be done, the whole bunker needed to be cleaned.

"Castiel, since cleanliness is next to godliness…" Cheyanne began with a grin. "I'd be glad to help, what do you need me to help with?" He asked her with a smile. She laughed and began delegating chores and then began doing her own. She debated on using her powers but decided against it. She scrubbed floors and dusted and pretty soon with everybody's help, the bunker was spotless.

Cheyanne did use her powers to thaw out some meat to make homemade hamburgers for dinner. She would sweet talk Dean into grilling them right before their dads arrived. She set about getting everything ready to go on the grill. "Anything I can help with?" Dean asked as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Just to make some of your awesome burgers on the grill when our dads get here." She said. "I can do that—we'll on the indoor grill because it's snowing." He said with a laugh. "Well of course, sweetheart." She said as she melted into his arms.

Cheyanne loved it when Dean wrapped his arms around her from behind. She loved the way he touched her in the most gentlest of ways. She loved the way Dean looked at her, the way he would move the hair out of her eyes, the way he held her hand in the Impala. She turned around to face him and rapped her arms around his neck. "My hubby makes awesome cheeseburgers if I remember correctly." She said as she reached up on her tip toes to kiss him.

Dean laughed as he bent down to better kiss her. "Damn woman you're short." He teased as he kissed her again. Truth be told, Dean loved how short Cheyanne was. He thought it was so sexy that she barely came to his chest. When he held her he liked to picture himself as her big brave protector. He had always thought of himself as her protector ever since they were kids. He pulled her closer to his chest and kissed the top of her head, inhaling her scent.

Cheyanne smelled of her rose scented shampoo and lemon scented furniture polish. She snuggled into Dean's chest and let a soft moan escape from her lips. Dean closed his eyes and smiled. "You know, I was so afraid that since you're an Oracle now and a member of the Grand Coven and kicking ass, you wouldn't need me anymore." Dean said as he kissed her temple. "Dean, of course I need you! You are my husband—I love you and I want you to always be a part of my life. The rest of it comes after you and the twins." Cheyanne said looking up into his eyes.

"You don't know how good it is to hear you say that baby." Dean said as he continued to hold her. "Hey, you will always be my leather jacket wearing, classic rock listening, pie eating, '67 Impala driving hero." She told him, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

"I hate to interrupt, but Dad and Bobby just pulled up in the garage." Sam said walking into the kitchen. "Why don't you go take a shower? I will entertain our dads." Dean asked, he saw the exhaustion in her eyes. "Dean Winchester, I love you! " She said with a smile. She gave him a quick kiss then headed off towards the shower.

Cheyanne laid her clothes in the dressing area along with her robe. She walked into the shower room and stepped under the massive shower heads. Six giant shower heads lined the middle of the room. The water pressure was phenomenal, Cheyanne sighed with pleasure as she turned the hot water on. The shower was set up so that one person could control all the shower heads. Sam and Dean usually only used one shower head, Cheyanne would turn on all 6 just to get the extra heat.

She washed her hair and shaved her legs and other places. The hot water stinging her skin felt wonderful and she allowed it to wash all the exhaustion and stress from her body. She turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her and walked into the dressing room. She towel dried her hair and got dressed. Yoga pants and a black V-neck t-shirt. Judging by how big the shirt was, she must have accidentally grabbed one of Sam's. She was keeping it though!

Cheyanne grabbed her dirty clothes and towel and took them to the laundry room and put them in her hamper. The hard, smooth tile floors of the hallway and laundry room felt cold beneath Cheyanne's bare feet. She made her way from the laundry room to Dean's bedroom. She found a hair clip on his desk and then found his hair dryer. She dried her hair as best she could and then clipped it up in a messy French twist.

She started walking down the hall to the great room, but headed up the stairs to the library instead. She opened the door to the dungeon and entered. "How are you doing?" She quietly asked Luna. The demon was not enjoying being confined, she had never meant humans who would bravely face down demons without flinching. She had also never encountered any kind of magic that could contain her powers.

"Better now that you are here." Luna sneered. "Look, you can drop the attitude with me. I can remove the mark from you and I can possibly make you human if you want. Either way I can help you or I can end you but the bottom choice is yours." Cheyanne said, standing there across the table from Luna. "Really, now why would the great Oracle stoop to help a demon like me—hell I am older than any demon you have ever met… Why would you show such weakness? From what I have seen of you humans, showing such kindness leads to an early demise. And why are you running with these hunters—these Men of Letters? Do they not know that you are half demon?" Luna asked, half sneering, half curious.

"Oh they know, but they still choose to stand with me. Newsflash, I am a Woman of Letters and a damn good hunter. I can see you're not in the mood to talk. I will be back later to check on you." Cheyanne said as she turned and walked out of the dungeon, her bare feet making a soft thudding sound on the concrete floor. She locked the dungeon door behind her and walked out.

"Very curious. It seems that the Oracle herself is not immune to these traps." Luna said to herself. She had noticed the way that Cheyanne had to be careful to avoid getting stuck in the giant devil's trap on the floor. She also noticed that the Oracle could not touch the shackles that kept Luna bound. Luna scratched her chin curiously.

Cheyanne walked out of the library, walked a few feet down the hall and then stopped. There was no reason why the devils trap or the shackles had affected her the way they had. She knew she needed to tell Dean but she wanted to make sure it wasn't just her imagination. "Maybe it's just because I used my powers—I'm pretty sure my eyes did go black." She said to herself, dismissing her own thoughts.

Cheyanne walked into the great room and greeted Bobby and John. "There she is!" Bobby grumped as he walked over to his daughter and gave her a hug. She gave her dad a hug and silently prayed that no traces of last night, particularly the black eyes, were gone. After the hug, Bobby held Cheyanne at arm's length and inspected her. Even though he had been in Heaven for a few years, he still knew his daughter well enough to know when something was bothering her. He would ask later when they were alone.

Cheyanne smiled at him before turning to hug John. John looked at her the same way Bobby had but he studied her a little longer than he probably should have. John had been checking out the girls curves ever since she turned 16. He could see what Dean saw in her. Cheyanne was a lot like Mary in so many ways and totally not like Lydia. John was thankful that Cheyanne grew up to be nothing like her mother.

Cheyanne saw the way John was looking at her and it made her very uncomfortable. She gave him a quick smile and then walked into the kitchen to get the men a couple beers. Dean was in the kitchen getting the indoor grill ready to use. "Hey baby, you okay?" He asked as she handed him a beer. He opened it and took a swig. "Yea other than you dad looking at me like a prime steak." She said with a shudder.

"I'll have a talk with him." Dean said with a half laugh. He had grown so used to John checking out Cheyanne over the years. He didn't like it but he was used to it. John had never wanted Dean to date Cheyanne, not because he wanted to keep them both under his thumb, but because John had secretly wanted to be Cheyanne's first. Dean never knew that but the way he had caught his dad staring at Cheyanne a few times had pretty much told Dean a few things about his dad.

"I will take our dads these beers and then I will back to hang out with you in here." She said, giving Dean a hug. "More like hide out with me." He teased, he knew John gave her the chills from time to time. "Yea, I do have somethings to tell you later." She said with a sigh. "Dirty things I hope." He teased with a wink. "Pervert." She laughed, gently punching him in the arm. She was still laughing when she brought Bobby and John their beers.

She turned and walked back towards the kitchen, feeling John Winchester's eyes on her ass the whole time. She rolled her eyes but kept walking. Sam was in the kitchen drinking beer with Dean. "I see I'm not the only one hiding too." Cheyanne said as she jumped up on the counter to sit. "No, I'm not hiding, I'm just avoiding the bullshit for as long as possible." Sam said with a sigh. "I understand." She said, laying a hand on Sam's arm. Raylene was out getting a few last minute things for Christmas dinner.

"God, I hope Ray remembers the whiskey because I have a feeling I made need it!" Cheyanne said with a laugh. Dean looked concerned as he put the first burgers on the grill. Cheyanne jumped down and began chopping lettuce and tomatoes for the burgers. She then sliced the onions so Dean could grill them up too. "I have been craving one of your homemade cheeseburgers." Cheyanne said as she kept chopping vegetables. Dean arched an eyebrow at his wife. "Craving?" He asked with a mix of worry and hope. "Whoa cowboy—not a pregnancy craving! Period craving definitely. The twins aren't even a year old yet!" She reassured him.

"Well, what can I say? I never pictured myself married with kids and then you come along and change all that." Dean laughed as he flipped the burgers. "You trying to make up for all those years we should have been married?" Cheyanne teased, not realizing that she had just read his mind. "If things had worked out back then like we had wanted them too, then we wouldn't have Ben." She said as she put the lettuce and tomatoes in the fridge and got out the cheese for slicing.

"I love how you always look on the bright side." Dean said as he bent down to kiss her. "It's kind of part of my charm." She teased as he kissed him back. Sam laughed as he watched the two of them. He shook his head. "Shut it!" Dean teased as he laughed at his brother. "I didn't say a word!" Sam said raising his hands in mock surrender. "Sammy wants to be just like his big brother when he grows up!" Cheyanne teased, trying valiantly to keep a straight face, but to no avail.

"You're so not funny Chey!" Sam and Dean said in unison causing Cheyanne to laugh even harder. She loved it when they said things together at the same time or finished each other's sentences. Sam laughed when Cheyanne and Dean did the same thing. "I love you two Idgits!" She said when she could breathe again. She wiped the tears from her eyes. She had been laughing so hard that tears were running down her cheeks.

Raylene walked into the kitchen through the garage door. "I am never going anywhere near the grocery store again two days before Christmas!" She said as she began setting groceries down on the table. Sam didn't wait to be asked, he automatically began helping her carry bags in from the truck. Cheyanne finished slicing the cheese and then helped Raylene and Sam put away the groceries. She smiled when she found the whiskey bottle. "Yes!" Cheyanne said enthusiastically. She held up the bottle of Jack Daniels and kissed it.

"You know, this should be interesting—you drinking around both you dad and Uncle John." Raylene said, already picturing her best friend drunk as hell. "With Uncle John here, I'm gonna need this to get me through the holidays. I'll just go put this in a safe place." Cheyanne said walking in the direction of Dean's room. She hid it in the bottom drawer of his dresser.

Cheyanne walked into the great room to check on the twins. They were asleep on the pillows in their play yard. She smiled as she climbed over the fencing and covered them up with a nearby blanket. She knelt down and caressed their little cherubic cheeks and gave each son a kiss on his cheek. Little Dean had dark brown hair with burnished gold highlight, like his daddy. Little Sammy had dark reddish brown hair like his mother and Uncle Sam. They both had green eyes like their parents.

Cheyanne smiled at Bobby as she stepped back over the fence. "You're doing a great job with those two, and the big ones as well." He said with a smile. "Thanks dad, I'm doing my best. It means a lot to me to hear you say that." She said with a smile. "Look, I know you're afraid of being like you mother, but you have never been anything like her. I use to worry about you when you were younger. Teenage girls are supposed to be tightly wired and hormonal—you have always been easy going and calm. Cheyanne, I don't know about everything Lydia put you through but I know enough just from you to know that she was more than likely the female equivalent to John Winchester." Bobby said as he patted his daughter on the shoulder.

"No, John tried to raise the boys right. Mom wanted me to be a hunter and she also tried to pimp me out a few times because I had to learn to earn my keep." Cheyanne said unable to look her dad in the eyes. "You've never told that. Cheyanne, I am so sorry. You are a bright young woman and I knew you had a hard childhood growing up a hunter's kid but I never imagined…" Bobby said, he was truly horrified at this new bit of information.

"Dad, I only just now told Dean any of this. There is a reason I never spoke about mom after she died. I have no doubt that she loved me but at the same time, she wanted me to understand that our life was a hard one. In mom's book, being a woman in this lifestyle was already hard enough but we could at least earn money to feed ourselves and sometimes have a roof for the night—even if that meant abandoning our morals." She said quietly before she could stop it, a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry dad, I can't—I just can't." Cheyanne said, wiping the tear away. She turned and walked down the hall to her bedroom. She shut the door that opened to the nursery. She laid down on herself and let the tears come. She could not stop them this time, nor did she want to. She had spent the last 20 years trying to keep these memories locked away.

She had become good at changing the subject whenever her mother or that part of her childhood was ever mentioned. Hell's bells she had changed her name—twice to escape the memories. She was married and now a mother with two boys of her own, but yet her own mother still haunted her. Cheyanne clutched her pillows and curled up in a fetal position and cried. She cried so hard she gave herself a migraine.

Sam set one of the tables in the great room for dinner. The boys woke up from their nap just as Dean was setting their high chairs next to the table. Dean smiled as John set the food on the table. "Where's Chey?" Dean asked Bobby. "She went down the hall…"Bobby told him. Dean walked down the hall and into his room. He noticed the door that led into Cheyanne's room from the nursery was closed. He began to knock on the door but he heard her muffled sobs through the door.

Dean quietly opened the door into her bedroom and his heart nearly broke in two. Cheyanne's room looked like it had been ransacked. Books were thrown everywhere and papers were scattered about the room. Cheyanne lay on her bed curled up into a ball. She was still crying hard. He walked over to her bed and sat down beside her. Without saying a word, Cheyanne climbed into Dean's arms and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Shhhh, it's okay baby, I'm here." He said quietly as he rubbed her back. "I am so sorry Dean. I don't know why all the sudden this shit keeps hitting me. Thank you for being there for me through everything and always having my back. I know we may not always see eye to eye on a lot of things but you have always been there for me." Cheyanne said when she could talk again.

Dean grabbed a tissue off her nightstand and wiped her eyes. "Hey, that's my job as your husband right? Always have my wife's back? Besides that Cheyanne, you stood beside me when the mark was driving me beyond crazy. You never doubted me or turned your back on not even once ever—even when we were younger." He said as he kissed her.

They walked back into the great room and everyone sat down to dinner. Sam looked at Cheyanne concerned and was going to ask her if she was okay, but Dean shook his head before Sam could say anything. Everyone ate their burgers and complimented Dean on his cooking skills. "Where did you ever learn to cook like that?" John asked him between bites. "He may have picked up a thing or two from me over the years." Cheyanne teased.

Cheyanne seemed fine all through dinner. She entertained Bobby, John and Ben. She even played with the twins, giving them French fries and bits of cheeseburger. After dinner, she gave them a bath and then read stories and played with them until they were both so sleepy they couldn't keep their eyes open any longer. Cheyanne kissed each twin and put them in their cribs to sleep.

She walked into Dean's room and sat on the bed beside him. He opened his arms and smiled as she crawled into them. He pulled her tight and kissed her on the top of the head. "Hey, I'm here if you need to talk." He said quietly. "Look at you, being all sensitive and all that." She teased as she snuggled against his chest. "I'm serious babe." Dean said as he bent down and kissed her on the lips. "I know you are honey. I appreciate it but I just can't right now. Dean, I told you everything there is to tell about my mom that night in the motel. If I could get some of this shit to turn off that would be great." She said quietly as she began tracing circles on his chest.

"All these years I held your mom on a pedestal. I never knew she was so cruel to you. Hell, I don't think any of us knew even half the shit she put you through… Here I was thinking our parents were so different and how you had it easier—turns out we have a lot more in common than I ever thought." Dean said quietly. "Yes we did—and then Bobby raised us both. I always saw how he treated you boys—hell he did his best to make you and Sam feel welcome in our house whenever Uncle John would dump you on him." Cheyanne said as she looked up into his green eyes.

"Both of us trying to be the perfect child to our parents, only to be made to feel we were never quite good enough. Dean Winchester, you have always been perfect in my eyes. I couldn't imagine being married to anybody else or having children with anybody else." She said as she raised up and kissed him. Her words not only reached Dean's heart, they reached his soul. No one had ever taken the time to make him feel complete inside like Cheyanne had. She knew how he felt worthless and like he didn't matter. She made she he knew just how much he mattered to her and that she thought he was the most worthy person on the planet. He loved her so damn much!

Dean kissed her hard as he rolled her beneath him. Cheyanne giggled as she felt his hand slide up under her shirt. "Mrs. Winchester, I think you just may be the death of me—but damn what a way to go!" He teased as he kissed his way down her neck to her collarbone. "Mr. Winchester, I have no idea what you're talking about—I'm a sweet innocent angel." Cheyanne teased while giving him a deliciously wicked grin. "Hmmmm, I believe I see horns holding up that crooked halo!" He teased as he lifted her shirt and began kissing his way down to her breasts.

"Honestly, after the week I've been having, I think I need to get lost in us—to make love to my husband and forget the rest of the world." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Dean kissed his way back up to her mouth. "I think I can oblige you in every way possible." He said as he kissed her again but softer and gentler.

"So your mom called today?" Sam asked Raylene as he watched her get dressed. She had just had a shower and was in her robe. She smiled at him as she took her robe off and threw it on the overstuffed chair in his room. Raylene pulled on a pair of panties and one of Sam's way too big t-shirts. "Yes she did—funny thing is I've never given her this number." She said as she sat down on the side of the bed. "Then how?" Sam asked with concern in his hazel eyes. "I'm guessing Brad told her—he's been tracking me for a while." She said as she tried her best to brush out her naturally curly hair. Bleaching it blonde, had not helped the frizziness at all. It had actually made it worse but Raylene loved being blonde. "What did she want?" Sam asked trying to ignore his body responding to Raylene walking around their room half naked.

"Wanted me to come home for Christmas—she got really pissed when I told her I was home. I refuse to be around Henry at all. They are not my family—you, Dean, Cheyanne, Cass, Ariana, Bobby and John are all my family. Y'all have taught me the true meaning of family." She said as she gave up trying to brush out her hair and just clipped it up like Cheyanne always did. "Family don't end in blood." Sam told her, his voice getting husky with need.

Raylene smiled at him. Sam had no idea just what he did to her when he looked at her that way. The way his eyes lit up when she walked into the room, the way he said her name, the way he was always there to listen to her or to comfort her, all these things were new to her. Raylene had been used as a sex toy by any man she had ever known. Although her and Sam had a very healthy sex life, he made her feel cherished and treasured when they made love. Make love that was also a new concept to Raylene. She had never imagined that she would ever willingly want to be in a man's arms, but she never wanted to leave Sam's.

"What are you thinking about? Anything wrong?" Sam asked, coming up behind her. Raylene hadn't even noticed that she was staring off into space. She shook her head to clear her mind. "No, just thinking about my life and wondering how I got so lucky to end up with you." Raylene said as Sam came up behind her and wrapped his big arms around her tiny waist. He began kissing her neck.

"Sam Winchester, I do believe in you that I have finally found the love of my life." She said as she leaned back into his arms. In response, Sam pulled her closer into his chest. She could feel his erection growing against her backside. "You know what? I think so too. I mean I loved Jess and I loved Amelia but with you I think-no I know—we have so much more. I can be open about my life, about my job, about everything with you. With you, it all comes naturally and I don't have to lie or pretend or anything." He said, as he turned her around in his arms.

Raylene never said a word, she just pulled him down to her and kissed him. She kissed him with a need that neither one of them could deny. "Ray-ray, my sweet Ray-ray." He whispered as he ran his hand under her shirt. Raylene's breath caught in her throat when Sam's big hand lovingly cupped her breast. She tilted her head back and let out a soft moan. "Sammy." She said huskily as he picked her up and carried her to the bed. "I'm your Sammy baby, now and forever." He said huskily as he laid her on the bed.

The mattress dipped a little under his weight as he gently straddled Raylene and began kissing his way down her body. First he held her up with one hand while he tugged her shirt off over her head, then he kissed his way down to her panties and lovingly slid them down her long, beautiful legs. He tossed her panties on the floor next to her shirt, then he kissed his way back up to the juncture of her thighs. Raylene hooked her legs over Sam's broad shoulders and ran her fingers through his long hair.

"Oh God baby you taste so good." Sam murmured as he licked every crevice and fold of her most intimate place. Sam began using his fingers along with his tongue and Raylene arched her back to meet every lick and probe. She did taste really good. He loved the way her pussy tasted all wet, warm, and salty sweet. He could feel her orgasm building as he continued to lick and stroke.

His erection jumped against the bedsheet as he ignored it to give Raylene her orgasm first. He brought her close to the edge several times before he finally pushed her over the edge, giving her the first of many earth shattering orgasms. She lay there afterwards panting as he rose above her and gently spread her thighs apart.

Raylene lovingly wrapped her legs around his waist as she felt the head of his rock hard cock begin to tease her opening. Sam loved to tease her clit with the head of his cock. He would tease her more by sliding the whole length of his cock up and down against her clit—even rubbing his balls against her clit till all of him was soaking wet from her. When Raylene could take no more and was practically begging him to fuck her, he slid in with one swift thrust. That first thrust in always felt like he was ripping Raylene in two. She had never been with a man who as well hung as Sam.

Sam kissed her as he began pumping into her hard and fast. Raylene began making some kind of squeaking noise when he began hitting her G-spot. He loved that sound. He loved this woman. He couldn't see spending the rest of his life without her. He bent down to kiss her as he began pumping faster and harder. "Oh God, Ray!" He grunted between gritted teeth. He could feel his orgasm building. He could also feel hers building around him. She tightened up and began slicker and hotter as he began to pound inside of her harder and deeper. Raylene tightened her legs around his waist and clung onto him for dear life.

Sam bit her shoulder as he thrust in as hard and as deep as his orgasm almost ripping them both in two. He spilled his white hot seed deep inside of her. Oh God, Sammy!" Raylene said, drawing his name out in almost a scream. Sam waited a few minutes before pulling out of her. His cock was still shooting cum and her body was milking every drop out of him.

Raylene laid in Sam's arms for a long time after their love making. "Wow!" She said when she was finally able to speak again. Sam laughed as he kissed the top of her head. "That's what I say every morning when I wake up next to you." Sam said quietly. Her smile said it all. Sam drew circles on her back until they both fell asleep.

Dean woke up with a start. It took him a minute to remember where he was. He smiled sleepily when he saw Cheyanne had rolled off his chest and onto her pillows. She was still naked from their love making, so was he. He laughed when his manhood gave an involuntary twitch at the sight of his wife naked. Dean sat up on the side of the bed and reached for his track pants. He pulled them on and then pulled on a shirt.

Dean checked on the twins and watched them sleep for a bit. He smiled at his sleeping sons. He never even though he wanted kids until he started realizing how bad Cheyanne wanted them. His heart broke when he found out she had been pregnant the first time, but had lost it because of Randy. Dean's blood still boiled when he thought of what all Randy had done to her. He stopped and reminded himself that Cheyanne was okay now and they had the twins.

Dean walked out of the nursery and down the hall to the kitchen. He fixed himself a glass of water and drank it. He washed up what few dishes were in the sink and then rummaged through the fridge for a snack. He found the pie left over from earlier. "Yes!" He said as he grabbed the pie and a fork. He smiled when he realized how well it was hidden. Cheyanne had hid it just for him. She really was the best wife ever.

Dean took the pie back to his room. He poured himself a glass of whiskey and sat on his side of the bed eating the pie. He grabbed the remote off his nightstand and turned the T.V. on. He flipped through the channels until he came to the porn channel. He watched it for a few minutes while he finished his pie and whiskey. He decided to come back to that channel and flipped through the other channels. He came across the original 1976 "Texas Chainsaw Massacre" and decided to watch it. Luckily the movie was just starting.

"Did you find you pie?" Cheyanne asked sleepily as she stretched, "Yes I did, thank you for saving it for me. I didn't wake you did I?" Dean asked as he rubbed her back. "No, I actually thought I heard the boys but I guess I was dreaming." She said sitting up. "I checked on them, they're fine, still sleeping." He said as he reached down and moved a strand of hair from her face.

Cheyanne scooted up beside him and laid her head on his shoulder. "Oh, I love this movie! Shut up, it's a classic!" She laughed. Cheyanne sighed as she reached for her yoga pants and t-shirt. "Don't give me that dirty diaper look, I can't walk to the bathroom naked when there are other people who live here." Cheyanne snarked, pulling on her pants.

She made her way down the hall to the bathroom and made use of the facilities. Afterwards, she washed her hands and headed back down the hall. John staggered into the hall from the great room. "Hey Chey." He slurred. "Hey Uncle John." She said, feeling a little uncomfortable. John stopped her and pinned her up against the wall. "You look so good. Dean is a lucky man. I gotta admit, I've been wanting to try you for years, taste that tight little pussy right before I fuck you sore." John said, his face so close to hers that she could practically taste the whiskey and tequila he'd been drinking.

Before Cheyanne could react, John's lips were on hers. His tongue forcing its way into her mouth. John used the whole length of his body to keep her pinned against the wall. She could feel his erection against her thigh.

Cheyanne tried to push him off of her but he just grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head with one hand while his other hand went up under her shirt. Cheyanne stomped on John's foot with all her strength, causing him to yelp in pain. "I am married to you oldest son! I have seen how you tried to break both boys and I'll be damned if you hurt either of them ever again! If you ever try to touch me again I will end you—again!" Cheyanne said through clenched teeth.

She fought back the tears as she practically ran back to Dean's room. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath and tried to steady herself as she reached for the door knob. Dean could tell something was wrong with Cheyanne by the way she entered his bedroom. He stood up and walked over to her. "Are you okay? What happened?" He asked as he pulled her into his arms.

"I'll be okay." She reassured him. She wasn't exactly sure if or how she should tell him about what just happened in the hall. Cheyanne took a deep breath and walked over to Dean's dresser and got out her bottle of whiskey. She didn't either bother with a glass, she just began chugging from the bottle. She welcomed the burn as the whiskey went down.

"Easy now, remember it doesn't take much of that for you to regret it in the morning." Dean teased. Cheyanne handed him the bottle and he took a few swigs of it. He had to hand it to his wife, she did know great whiskey—even if she seldom drank it. "Oh, I need it for the shit that just happened in the hall." Cheyanne said as she began to tell Dean about the incident with Uncle John. Dean listened as his blood began to boil. Dean was so pissed he was starting to shake.

"Dean, I'm okay—look, we will deal with John on the morning. He was the drunkest I've ever seen him—and that's saying something because I have rarely seen the man sober!" Cheyanne said as she took another swig of whiskey. They were halfway through the bottle already and she was starting to feel the effects of the whiskey.

"Besides, I do have better ideas for our energy than having a fight at 3AM with your dad." Cheyanne said as she began taking off her clothes. She sat on the bed naked and motioned for Dean to join her. He took another pull of the bottle and sauntered over to join her. They finished the bottle together and Dean laughed because although he had a slight buzz going, he was nowhere near being drunk; Cheyanne was almost wasted.

Dean loved her when she was drunk though. Cheyanne became even more uninhibited than she already was. "You know, there are a few things I have been dying to try. I may even let you video us." She said as she gently pushed him back on the bed and began kissing her way down his body. She helped him take his shirt off and then she helped him take his pants off.

Dean smiled when she handed him his cell phone and asked him to record them. He was sure that he had died and gone to heaven that night with all the things she let him do. They finally fell asleep again sometime around 7AM. They didn't get very much sleep though before the twins woke up.

"You two look like hammered crap." Bobby said as Cheyanne and Dean walked into the kitchen. He knew the signs of a bad hangover when he saw one. Those signs were written all over Cheyanne. "About time you let your hair down." He teased as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "Oh not so loud, dad." Cheyanne said cringing at even the sound of her spoon hitting the side of her cup as she stirred in her cream and sugar.

"I think you've been around Dean too long." Bobby laughed. "I don't normally drink whiskey, but when I do I regret it for three days after." Cheyanne said trying not to laugh too hard. "The last time I felt this bad…" She started to say as she took a drink of coffee. "Was last week when I showed up at your hotel room before that last meeting." Dean said as he walked into the room with the twins.

Dean didn't have a hangover. It took more than one bottle of whiskey to make him drunk enough to have a hangover. "What can I say? She's a lightweight." Dean teased as he set about to make the twins breakfast. He made everyone—including the twins—pancakes for breakfast. Sebastian walked into the kitchen just then with a few more items—most of them of the alcoholic kind. He handed Cheyanne another full bottle of her favorite whiskey.

"Sebby, where have you been lately?" Bobby asked him. He hadn't hardly seen Sebastian since heh ad been at the bunker. "I have a job outside the bunker now when I'm not helping Miss Cheyanne with things around here." He explained. He left out that he had also been seeing a new guy. He was really loving this century. In his day he could be stoned to death just for loving another man but not now. He was even taking some classes online and Cheyanne was teaching him how to use magic and spells properly.

Cheyanne gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Must be awfully nice of my son to share his wife with you Seb." John snarked as he made his way to the coffee pot. "Uncle John for the last time—you will keep a civil tongue in your head or you will leave! I will not have you or your attitude around my children! Do I make myself understood?" Cheyanne said, forgetting all about her hangover for a few moments.

"Crystal." John said as he took his first sip of coffee. Raylene gave her best friend a hug as she handed Cheyanne a bottle of aspirin and a red Gatorade. John didn't say another word but he was pretty sure he saw fire flash in those green eyes of hers. He smiled to himself. He vaguely remembered kissing her in the hallway last night. He had to admit that he had been wanting to do that since she was 19.

John walked out of the kitchen without another word to Cheyanne or anyone. Ben passed him in the hall but neither one said a word. Ben smiled at Dean and Cheyanne when he walked into the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of Orange juice and sat down at the table. "Ben!" The twins said in unison. He smiled at his little brothers. "Your mom called, she'll be this afternoon." Dean told him. Dean was flipping the last of the pancakes and putting the sausage on a plate.

Ben rolled his eyes at Raylene when she made him get his elbows off the table. Sam began setting the table while Cheyanne began feeding the twins. Ariana walked in and began plating food.

Everybody ate breakfast and then Ben and Sam talked while they cleaned the kitchen. Cheyanne and Dean cleaned up the twins. "Johnathan Dean, how did you manage to get syrup in your hair?" She asked as she shampooed the baby's hair. "Not know mama." He said as he grinned up at her. She laughed as she bent down to kiss him. "You know, I'm thinking that for 7 month old babies, they are very advanced." Dean said as he bathed little Sammy.

"Raylene and I have a theory about that. We think it may have something to do with my powers or being half demon—we don't really know but we do know that normal 7 month old babies don't usually talk in full sentences." Cheyanne said, never looking up to meet his gaze. She could feel his eyes on hers and she didn't want to start a fight.

"I'm not exactly sure if that's good news but we will go with that for now." Dean said with a laugh. "That's the exact same thing I told Ray." Cheyanne laughed. They finished bathing twins and took them out to the great room. Bobby smiled as he took the twins from Cheyanne and Dean and carried them over the couch. He played with them and bounced them on his knees for quite a while.

Dean went back into the kitchen and refilled his and Cheyanne's coffee cups. John walked in behind him and refilled his cup as well. "You got some great boys there, Son. I'm proud of you. They will grow up to be great hunters—Ben will too." John said after a few minutes. "Dad, one thing about it, my boys will never grow up the way Sam and I did. I don't want them to be hunters. Hell, I don't even want Cheyanne to be one but she was raised in the life like we were." Dean said. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but ever since John had returned from Hell, Dean suddenly realized he no longer needed or wanted John's approval about anything.

Cheyanne had told Dean it was because he had grown up after his dad died. Dean thought about her words and realized that maybe she was right. Dean had finally grown into his own man and he had the love and support of his wife to really thank for that. They may not have always been together but she had always had his back and had always been there to support him or be there when he needed a friend. Cheyanne had always been Dean's best friend first.

"Well, look at you all high and mighty. You have changed, Dean. And not for the better. You act like Sammy did the night he left us." John said, trying to remain calm. "You done? Because from where I stand, Sam had more courage than I ever did. He went off to do his own thing—all he ever wanted was to be normal—I wanted that for him.

Hell, I still do! It may be too late for me to ever lead a normal, apple pie life, but it's not for my wife and my kids. I want the kids to be kids for as long as possible, to be able to make their own choices. You don't have to like any of this—that's fine. As long as you are in my house, you will respect my wife and my family—if you so much as look at my wife again like you have been, I will send you back to hell myself!" Dean said grabbing both cups of coffee and walking out of the kitchen before John could say another word.

John Winchester stood in the kitchen watching his son go. He couldn't believe Dean had just talked to him like that, but he could certainly understand his son's misguided view. Cheyanne would bring Dean nothing but pain and he could see it. She was a witch after all and needed to be destroyed. It made no difference to John that he had known Cheyanne her entire life or that she was an Oracle. In his mind, Dean and Sam should have put her down as soon as they found out she was half demon. When had his sons become soft? John thought about this as he finished his coffee in silence.

"Ari, will you keep an eye on the twins? Dean, can I speak to you in private?" Cheyanne said as she led the way down the hall to his room. As soon as he shut the door behind them, Cheyanne pulled him close and kissed him hard. "Okay, I had to get that out of the way. I kind of heard the way you stood up to Uncle John and it was so fucking hot!" She teased when she could breathe again. "Yea it was—I'm kinda between being totally turned on and being very proud of myself." Dean laughed.

"Dude, I have been waiting for this moment my whole life! Trust me—it is totally awesome!" Cheyanne said as she reached up to stroke Dean's jaw with her thumb. She gave him a soft, loving smile. He looked down into her gold flaked green eyes and smiled at her. He smiled. Cheyanne was so proud of him—even more so than usual. Years of wanting nothing more than for his dad to love him, to get the man's approval melted away. All he wanted was to always see the love that he saw now always shining in his wife's eyes. He wanted her to always be proud of him. He wanted his sons to be proud of him.

Dean notice that Cheyanne had a small burn on the inside of her arm, near her wrist. "What happened? You burn yourself cooking?" Dean asked as he took her arm in his hand and gently examined it. "Remember when you helped me make that batch of Moon Water? Well, I spilled some on me and it turns out that Moon Water is about 10 times stronger than Holy Water—especially when it's blessed by an Oracle." Cheyanne said sheepishly.

Dean arched an eyebrow at her in concern. Holy Water had only recently started irritating her skin—didn't hurt like it did full blooded demons though. He lifted her wrist to his lips and kissed the burn. Holy Shit that was hot! They both looked at each other and smiled. Cheyanne's breath caught in her throat at the feel of her husband's warm mouth on her burn. It hurt like hell but it was pain mixed with pleasure. He kissed her burn again but this time, he used his tongue, circling the burn and tracing it with his tongue. His tongue sent shivers down her spine.

"Umm, before I forget, there's something else I need to tell you. I couldn't touch the demon shackles either without getting shocked and I couldn't step into the devil's trap on the dungeon floor—Which in no way rules out our little adventures. Besides that, there's something I want to try tonight that Raylene told me would probably blow your mind." Cheyanne said as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss Dean. "Really? Mmmmmm, I love it when you're naughty!" Dean said kissing her. He could feel himself getting hard at the thought of whatever she wanted to try.

He cleared his throat and then let go of her so he could walk out of the room. He walked down to the dungeon to speak with Luna. She was sitting in the chair, bored out of her evil skull. "So, you're married to the Oracle… Tell me, what does an all-powerful white witch see in a lowly hunter? Shouldn't she married to a god or something—you know, her power equal?" Luna sneered as Dean walked in, coming to a standstill in front of the table, arms folded over his chest.

"What can I say? She sees me as all powerful." He said coldly. "Why do you care so much about Cheyanne? How dare you take the form of her mother? What kind of sick twisted thing are you?" Dean asked, trying to remain calm. "I was cast on this earth when you released me. I had no idea what this world was. People have changed since I was locked away. Lucifer himself made sure my kind stayed locked away. But you set us free when you removed the mark of Cain. I knew Crowley has power and I wanted it—I took this form because this is the most prominent form in his mind, next to that of the Oracle. Is she really his daughter? I fail to see the family resemblance." Luna said, trying to see if somehow she could loosen her shackles.

She had never seen humans as powerful as these seemed to be. They had learned so much in the 3,000 years she had been banished. "No sooner had I taken this form, then for some reason I was marked. I can't believe you fought against it—when it pushes you to kill, the feeling is almost orgasmic." She said sexily. Dean wasn't biting. He had not like the way the mark felt, how it pushed him, how it made him into somebody he didn't want to be. He had hurt Sam, Cass, and Cheyanne when that mark was on his arm. Now he carried Cheyanne's mark and he loved it.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions and you're going to answer them, or you'll be in for a world of hurt. And for the record, I may not be able to kill you while you have that mark but Cheyanne can. You be a good little bitch and answer nicely and we'll let you live—for now." Dean said as he leaned over the table, his face mere inches from Luna's.

"The only thing that can kill me is the first blade and we both know that." Luna said nervously. "No sweetheart, that's where you're wrong—the Oracle can kill you too…" Dean said, moving the table out of the way. Luna gulped. She knew he was serious. She had heard rumors about Dean Winchester and is torturing abilities. Crowley himself was terrified—and a little in love—with Dean Winchester.

"You wouldn't dare ask your wife to do your dirty work though would you?" Luna said as she bit back a laugh. She knew Dean would torture her before allowing Cheyanne to kill her but who knows if the Oracle actually could. Luna shook her head. The bad thing about walking the white path was that you had to be good. You were not allowed to take a life just for the fun of it. Luna preferred walking the dark—she loved being evil. "Oh sweetheart, you don't know me very well." Dean said as he ran an angel blade down her throat.

Cheyanne made their bed and had grabbed one of her books to study when she heard Luna's scream. She stuck her head out the door and looked down the hallway. The dungeon was one of the most soundproof rooms they had so to hear a scream like that was almost unheard of. Cheyanne walked into the great room to see if anybody else heard it. Sam looked up from his book as she walked in. He nodded in silent acknowledgement.

The twins were busy playing with a set of jumble blocks in their play yard. They were too busy playing together to notice their mother. She smiled down at them. "Sam, will you come with me for a sec?" She asked as they both heard another scream echo down the hall. Sam and Cheyanne ran down the hall to the dungeon.

"Tell me what Crowley is planning! I want to know why he is suddenly interested in my family!" Dean said, dragging the blade down her skin again. Cheyanne walked in to see blood dripping from Luna's nose and mouth. Deep cuts made down her throat and chest. Cheyanne didn't know if was the fact that her husband was the one doing the torturing or if it was the fact that Luna had taken Lydia's form, but Cheyanne suddenly felt sick to her stomach. There was a lot of blood around the room and all over Dean.

Cheyanne chanced stepping into the giant devil's trap that covered the dungeon floor. She and Dean had sex many times in this very spot and had never thought anything about it but now the trap made her feel kind of weird. She felt dizzy the minute she stepped into it. She had to admit, she almost felt drunk. She ignored it as she walked up to Dean and laid a hand on his blood slicked arm. "Baby, it's okay. What she won't tell you, I can find out other ways." Cheyanne said quietly.

Dean looked down at his wife and suddenly he felt ashamed. Here he was, two days before Christmas, torturing a demon. He looked down at himself, covered from head to toe with Luna's blood. He gave her the blade and walked out of the room without saying a word. Cheyanne handed Sam the blade and walked over to Luna. Luna was gasping for breath and bleeding profusely. Cheyanne knew she would heal from her wounds but she still took a step closer to the demon.

Without hesitation, she laid her hands on Luna. A familiar blueish white light emanated from Cheyanne's hands as she healed the demon's wounds. "I thought you were powerless in this trap." Luna panted. She was not quite sure how to take the Oracle's kindness. "Oh no honey, it may make me feel weird but it doesn't affect my powers in anyway. I am going to release you on one condition—you go back and tell the King of Hell that he is on my list—if either one of you so much as come near me or my family again or I will forget that I have an oath to protect life." Cheyanne said flatly.

Sam placed a black hood over Luna's head. He unshackled her from the chair but left the chains on her. He loaded her into the Impala and drove her away from the bunker. He called Crowley and set up a meeting point at which he handed Luna over to the king. Crowley knew better than to try anything with Moose. He knew the big oaf was probably under one of Glenda's protection spells. He may have been the king of Hell but even he wouldn't dare go up against the Oracle's powers.

Sam removed the hood and the shackles from Luna and gave Crowley Cheyanne's warning. "Kids, they grow up so fast these days!" Crowley snarked and then was gone with a snap of his fingers. Luna disappeared with him. Sam sighed with relief as he got back into the Impala and drove home. He walked into the bunker just as Raylene was cooking dinner. She was making her famous homemade lasagna. "Mmmmmm, something smells good!" Sam said as he walked into the kitchen and gave her a kiss. He went to hang up his jacket and then was back in flash to help her.

Raylene smiled up at him as she put him to work. Sam happily chopped onions and mushrooms and began to sauté them as Raylene set about mixing the cheeses and egg together for the lasagna. The noodles were already boiling as Raylene added meat and some of the home made spaghetti sauce that Cheyanne always kept a batch of in the freezer. Pretty soon, the lasagna was assembled and in the over to bake while they made the salad and the garlic bread to go with it.

"Raylene, that smells divine!" Bobby said as he walked in the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. "Thank you Bobby." She beamed. "I got also just popped one of Cheyanne's cherry pies in the oven too." She laughed. Cheyanne had suggested it earlier when Raylene announced she was giving Cheyanne the night off from cooking and she and Sam were even watching the twins for the night.

Cheyanne cleaned up the blood in the dungeon and then went to check on Dean. He was in his bedroom pacing. She walked in and sat down on the green leather couch and waited for him to speak. When a few minutes ticked by and he didn't, she finally spoke. "Dean, are you okay?" She asked, standing up and going to him. "I honestly don't know how to answer that. Chey, it's the day before Christmas Eve and here I am covered in blood—I never wanted you to see me like that—never wanted you to see me torturing a demon." Dean answered her as he run a hand through his hair.

Cheyanne stopped Dean from pacing and wrapped her arms around him. "Have I ever asked you to be anyone other than who you already are? Have I ever asked you to change? No I haven't and I never will. Dean Winchester, I may not understand everything you do but I will never look down at you for anything. I love you—all of you. Luna would never have told us anything any other way. She didn't tell us much except why she took my mother's form. Crowley is up to something and we all know it." Cheyanne said as she held him for a few moments.

Dean smiled at her as he bent down to kiss her. "Why don't we go get cleaned up?" He suggested. They made their way to the shower room. Cheyanne stepped into the shower first. The hot water felt delicious on her skin. Dean stepped in behind her, watching as the steamy hot water turned his wife's skin a pinkish red. He grabbed the bar of soap and began rubbing it all over Cheyanne's body. He teased his way down her body, starting at her collar bone, down over her breasts, her belly button, the apex of her thighs, opening her up and gently washing her there.

He washed her shoulders, down her back, gliding the soap over the curves of her fantastic ass. He playfully smacked her ass with a soapy hand. Dean pulled her to him and she leaned back against him to kiss him. He kissed her lips, nipped her earlobe and kissed down her neck. Cheyanne shivered as Dean's big hands worked their way down her body without the soap. She could feel his erection nestle itself between her ass cheeks. Dean longed to slide his hard cock deep inside her ass but she had never said anything about being that adventurous, instead he bent her over and worked his fingers in and out of her core.

Dean worked his expert fingers in and out, swirling them in a circular motion until Cheyanne was moving with him. He held her hips while he continued to pound in and out of her body with his fingers. Soon, she was convulsing as she orgasmed around his fingers. He stood behind her and gripped her hips tighter. He was about to thrust balls deep inside her tight wet pussy until she stopped him. "Not yet. I want to try a few things with you first." She panted.

"Okay!" Dean said eagerly, his cock throbbing even more at the naughty ideas he hoped his wife had in mind. "Do you trust me?" She asked him huskily. "Completely." Dean said with a wink. "Baby, whatever you have in mind, I'm all for—you are in charge." He said, his voice husky with need. "I love the sound of that." Cheyanne said as she took the bar of soap off the shelf and began lathering Dean's body the same way he had for her.

She ran the soap across his collar bones, down his chest, his stomach, down to his cock. It was hard, throbbing and velvet smooth in her sudsy hand. She worked her soapy hand over his erection. Dean sucked in a sharp breath between gritted teeth. "Oh my God!" He managed to gasp as Cheyanne worked her hand down the length of his shaft, caressing his balls and working back up. Just when Dean thought he couldn't take any more of his wife's sweet torture, she stopped and moved around behind him.

Cheyanne took the bar of soap and washed his shoulders, down his back and lovingly caressed the curves of his ass. She placed a gentle hand at the base of his spine and silently urged Dean to bend over. She worked the soap all over his ass. He gasped when she gentle slid a sudsy finger inside him. "Where did you learn this shit?" He asked in disbelief. Cheyanne never said a word, just keep probing her finger in and out, and circling the ring of muscles. Dean shuddered with pleasure. Nobody had ever done this, not that he would have let just anyone near his ass.

Cheyanne tried her luck with two fingers, gently probing, working them in to the knuckle. "If you don't like this or it gets uncomfortable, just let me know and I'll stop." She said, her voile velvety soft. "Oh God, don't you dare stop." Dean gasped. Cheyanne smiled as she reached around and began stroking his manhood with her free hand while she continued to play with his ass with the other hand.

"If you're a good boy, I will let you do the same thing to me tonight in the bedroom." She said, beginning to work both hands on her husband. She found his prostate and began to stroke across it with slow and deliberate motions. Her other hand gripping tighter and harder on his cock. "Chey! Oh God!" Dean panted, trying not to cum but not actually sure he could stop himself. "Yes baby, that's it, let go for me. You give me so much pleasure, let me give you some in return." She murmured in his ear.

Suddenly, Dean was blinded by a white hot flash behind his eyes as his body spasmed and rocked uncontrollably. The intensity of his orgasm caught him by surprise, nobody had ever made him cum this hard before. Cheyanne milked every drop of cum out of him until every touch was like hitting raw nerves. When Dean finally came back down to earth, Cheyanne took the bar of soap once again and cleaned them both up again.

Standing back upright, Dean pulled Cheyanne into his arms and kissed her hard. "You can be in complete control of me anytime you want to baby." He whispered into her ear. "Mmmmmm, promise?" She teased. Cheyanne had to admit, this experience had been pretty damn hot. "Oh my God! Do I even want to know where you learned that?" Dean asked her, his legs felt like jelly after that experience.

"Well, long story short is Raylene gave me some pointers—not that I need any but well—Merry Christmas!" Cheyanne said blushing. "Chey that is the first time a woman has ever made my toes curl!" Dean laughed. He had plenty of mind blowing orgasms but this was the best one he had ever had. He smiled at her as he laughed and shook his head. "Ok, Sam definitely has to marry that girl! Damn! So this is what you two talk about?" He teased as they turned the water off and stepped out of the shower.

They dried off and got dressed then walked into the kitchen. Dean smiled a huge Cheshire cat grin at Raylene. "Damn, you're in a good mood!" Sam teased as he took the lasagna out of the oven. "You two sure were gone for a long time." Raylene said then blushed when Cheyanne smiled and winked at her. Raylene mouthed the words "Oh my God! Details later?" behind Dean's back.

Cheyanne waited until Dean's back was turned again and nodded enthusiastically. Dean was all smiles as they sat down to eat dinner. He laughed and joked with everybody, all his cares for the moment seemed to have washed down the shower drain. He complimented Raylene on her cooking skills and bragged lovingly about Cheyanne's cooking as well. He was even happier when Raylene brought out the pie.

Even the twins were in a great mood and really seemed to enjoy spending time with their family. They were exhausted by the time Cheyanne and Dean bathed them and got them ready for bed. They were fast asleep halfway through their nightly bedtime story. Cheyanne and Dean gave each boy a kiss as they put them in their cribs.

As soon as they were in Dean's room, he made sure the nursery door was closed, then he pulled Cheyanne into his arms and kissed her possessively. "Have I told you how amazingly sexy and hot you are?" He whispered into her ear. "Yes but remind me again. I'm going to let you take total control tonight with me and remind me who I belong to—refresh my memory of who I'm married to baby." Cheyanne responded huskily.

Dean smiled at her as he lit candles all around the room. Cheyanne smiled, this was one of the things they both loved but rarely did. "First, I'm going to start by telling you that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He said as he finished lighting the last candle and walked over to her. "You're the only person that can tell me that and I will actually believe it." Cheyanne said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Cheyanne was only 5ft and she usually weighed between 140-170 pounds, depending on how active her job kept her. At the moment she was about 145-150 give or take a few pounds. She was curvy and thick but nowhere near being dangerously overweight. Her curves were in all the right places and Dean loved every inch of her. "You are beautiful. Cheyanne, I have always thought so—no I have always known that. I was always afraid I wasn't good enough for you." He admitted looking down into her emerald eyes. "There are a few things I have always wanted to try with you—do you trust me?" He asked her as he bent down to kiss her, his tongue parting her lips and diving in. "Mmmmmmmmm." Cheyanne responded, pulling Dean closer. "I trust you with every fiber of my being Dean Winchester." She said breathlessly.

"I am all yours tonight—so anything you've been dying to try—and I mean any naughty thing—we can do it." She whispered into his ear as he kissed his way down her neck. Dean unbuttoned her shirt and slid it off her shoulders. He took her breasts in his hands and caressed them. He bent down and took the nipples in his mouth, one at a time. Cheyanne closed her eyes and ran her fingers through Dean's hair.

"Nope, we're going to do this the right way—you are my wife not some cheap one night stand." He said with a naughty smile on his face. Dean picked her up and carried her over to the bed and gently laid her down. He pulled his t-shirt off over his head and threw it on the floor. He walked over to the bed and knelt over Cheyanne. He climbed on the bed, straddling her as he kissed his way down her body. He unzipped her jeans and slid them down her legs.

He smiled when he saw the she wasn't wearing any panties under her jeans. "I love it when you go commando." He teased with a wicked grin. "Yea well we were kind of in a hurry after our shower." She teased back. Dean chuckled softly as he kissed her way up her legs, stopping to leave bit marks on the inside of her thighs. Dean had never nipped her there before. Cheyanne threw her head back in wild abandon and gripped the headboard so tight her knuckles turned white.

Ever kiss, ever nip of his teeth, ever touch that Dean laid on her skin felt like pure bliss to Cheyanne. Dean smiled up at her as he blew a soft breath across the top of her triangle. She arched her back and moaned his name. Dean loved watching her like this. He began drawing circles across her skin, working his way down to her hot wetness. Slowly, he inserted a finger and began caressing her clit. He worked his way down and slid a finger deep inside her moist heat. He began licking her clit while he worked a finger in and out of her body.

Cheyanne looped her legs over his shoulder when he moved his tongue down further and began working it in and out of her like he had his finger. Dean trailed the finger down to her ass. He licked his finger good before he eased it into her ring of muscles. Cheyanne froze for a minute, unsure of what he was doing. "Oh my God baby, go for it!" Cheyanne said, realizing that Dean wasn't sure if he should keep going. She relaxed and let Dean slide his finger in deeper into her ass while he kept licking her pussy.

Dean kept working his fingers and tongue in and out of her body. He could feel her orgasm building around him. His own erection fought to be free from his jeans. He longed to thrust into his wife and fuck both her holes until she couldn't sit or walk for a week. Dean fought these urges so he could please her first. He loved watching her when they made love. Right now she was enjoying his mouth and hands on her body. Her back arched to meet his every touch, her moans telling him she loved what he was doing.

Dean kept probing and licking until Cheyanne could take no more. She came hard, soaking the bedsheet beneath her and ripping it off the corners of the mattress. She laid there panting as Dean stood up. He was about to take off his own jeans when he felt her hand on his. "My turn baby." She said, smiling up at him. She unzipped his jeans and reached in. She was only going to pull his erection out through the opening of his boxer briefs, but Dean shoved pants and underwear all the way down to the floor and stepped out of them.

His erection stood straight up, brushing against his belly. Cheyanne smiled as she kissed the tip, running her tip over the slit in the top. Dean sucked in breath through his teeth when he felt her mouth on him. She had done this so many times and it always felt awesome. He closed his eyes as she took him further into her mouth with each suck. He reached down and took the scrunchy out of her hair. He worked her hair loose and watched it fall down her back. He ran his finger through it as he began to move his hips forward, thrusting in and out of her hot wet mouth.

Cheyanne didn't hesitate. She took his deeper and deeper into her mouth. She didn't even falter when he hit the back of her throat. She relaxed her gag reflex and kept sucking. She took her free hand and began caressing his balls. She licked her way down his shaft and began sucking his sack and then sucked and kissed her way back up to the tip, taking his entire length back into her mouth.

"So good baby. So fucking amazing." Dean said quietly as he caressed Cheyanne's jawline. She smiled up at him around his erection in her mouth. Cheyanne could feel him beginning to tremble and shake, she knew his orgasm wasn't that far off. She would keep sucking until he couldn't take it anymore. Dean could feel his body begin to tighten, he needed to stop her if he was going to finish what they started. "Baby, oh god Baby! I'm not 19 anymore." He panted as he gently made her stop.

Cheyanne stood up and wrapped her arms around Dean. He bent down and kissed her, tasting his precum on her lips. Cheyanne didn't wondered if he loved tasting himself on her the way she loved tasting herself on him. "What am I going to do with my naughty girl?" Dean asked as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Mmmmmm, I don't know but the possibilities are endless." Cheyanne whispered in his ear husky with need. Dean laid her down on the bed and spread himself over her.

He gently parted her thighs and slid his erection inside her wet heat in one swift thrust. Cheyanne's moan was lost as Dean kissed her, making love to her mouth the same way his body was making love to the rest of her. "Love you so much!" She panted when he began kissing her neck. "Love you too—my sweet, sweet, Chey." Dean whispered in her ear. Cheyanne had a sudden urge to hear that sexy voice talk dirty in her ear.

Dean rose up, grabbed her thighs and pulled her harder onto his cock as he began to pump into her faster and harder. Dean began talking dirty to her. "Gonna fuck you so hard." He panted as he thrust even harder. Cheyanne gripped the headboard and arched her back, meeting him thrust for thrust. "Harder, oh god harder!" Cheyanne panted as she rocked her body in time with Dean's. He put a pillow under her hips so he could angle in better and hit her g-spot easier.

He knew when he hit her spot because not only was she making that all too familiar squeaking noise, but there was a growing wet spot on the bed under her. He smiled as he drove in deeper. He could feel her tightening up as her orgasm began to build. He was doing his best to hold his back as he began using his fingers to drive her over the edge further.

She cried out as she came hard. Dean didn't let his orgasm loose until he felt her stop shaking. He thrust into her hard and deep. He bit her shoulder hard as he came deep inside her. He didn't stop there though, he pulled out of her pussy and used their cum as lube as he plunged his hard cock deep into her ass. Cheyanne didn't flinch, she opened up as wide as she could and took him like a porn star.

Dean almost lost his load a second time as soon as he slid inside his wife's sweet ass. She was so damn tight. What made it even hotter for him was that he knew she had never done this with anybody else. He could reached down and worked his fingers inside her hot wet pussy as he continued to fuck her ass. Cheyanne was putty in Dean's hands. She arched her back, begging him to fuck her harder and deeper. Dean didn't know how much longer he could hold out this time. He had already came once, every little movement now was just sweet torture.

He thrust in three more times and then as if on cue, Dean and Cheyanne both came in unison. "Oh my god baby!" She panted as she let loose of the most mind blowing, toe curling, orgasm she had ever had in her life. Dean bot her hard a second time as he pumped her ass just as full of his white hot seed as he had her pussy a few minutes ago. Cheyanne's body milked every drop of cum out of Dean a second time. He loved being buried balls deep inside his wife's body.

He waited until both of their bodies had quit convulsing before pulling out. He laid on the bed beside Cheyanne and took her in his arms. "Wow! That was awesome." She said quietly when she could form words again. "Mmmhhmmmm." Dean said with a smile as he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "I think that one goes in our greatest hits album." He added with a small chuckle. "Hell yes it does." Cheyanne said sleepily. She rolled over on her side to face Dean and laid her head on his chest.

Cheyanne snuggled up to her husband and sighed contentedly. Dean drew circles on her back for a long while, until her heard his wife's soft snores. He went to her room and cleaned himself up then got back in bed with her and pulled her back on his chest. She never woke up but slept more soundly than she had in weeks.

The next morning Cheyanne woke up to a rose and a note beside her on the pillow.  
"I love you so much!" She read in Dean's familiar handwriting. She smiled as she sat up in bed. A fresh cup of coffee was already waiting for her on the nightstand. She smiled as she smelled the rose. Dean could be an asshole one minute and a sweetheart the next. She laughed at that thought. She tried to stand up and realized that she was very sore from last night's activities. She sat back down for a minute.

She heard a knock on the door and then Dean entered with a tray of food. "Good morning." She said with a smile. "What is all this?" She asked as Dean made her scoot back on the bed and then set the tray in her lap. Dean had made Cheyanne's favorite breakfast, Biscuits and sausage gravy. Dean waited as she took her first bite. "Oh my God! Dean Winchester, you have been holding out on me! Is all this made from scratch?" She asked him as he came to sit down beside her on the bed.

"I flipped through a couple of your cookbooks a while back and came across the recipes. Yes, the biscuits are even home made too." He said beaming. "This is delicious!" She said proudly. She set the food aside and pulled her husband to her. "Thank you baby." She said as she kissed him. "Merry Christmas." He teased as he kissed her back. "How are you feeling today?" He asked sheepishly.

"Very sore but very happy." She answered blushing. "Last night was awesome!" Dean said winking at her. "I have never let anybody do a few of those things from last night—"She admitted to him. "I know, that's what makes it super special." He said kissing her again. "Now, finish your breakfast, and then I have a surprise in your room for you." Dean said excitedly.

He took her coffee cup and walked back to the kitchen. He whistled as he refilled her coffee cup. "Damn you're in a good mood!" Sam teased his brother as he poured himself a cup of coffee. Raylene was smiling over her coffee cup, trying not to laugh. Dean caught her smile out of the corner of his eye. "Ray, have I mentioned that you are my favorite sister? Sammy, you better marry her and make it official!" Dean beamed at his brother and Raylene.

Dean didn't just walk down to his room, he strutted like a peacock. Cheyanne stifled a giggle as he brought back her cup. "I even remembered the cream and sugar!" He said proud of himself. "Have I told you that you are the best husband ever?" Cheyanne said as she took a sip of her coffee. "Yes, but if you say it enough, I might just start believing it." He said honestly. "I could show you—but after a bath." Cheyanne said, hoping a bath would relieve some of her soreness.

Cheyanne took her bubble bath. While she was relaxing, Dean came into her room with a bottle of wine and small box. "What is this?" She asked as he set the wine on the table beside the tub and handed her the gift. "Just something I happened to find on the last hunt with Sam." Dean said kind of embarrassed. Dean still wasn't comfortable with this romantic stuff, but he did love doing anything he could to make his wife smile.

"Open it!" Dean said in the same excitement Cheyanne saw in the twins' faces when she offered them a cookie. She smiled as she opened the box. "Oh my God! Baby it's beautiful!" Cheyanne said as he pulled the necklace out of the box and held it up. It was a small silver necklace with four stones on it. Her birthstone was on one end, Dean's was on the other and in between was the twins' birthstones.

"You know, it's kind of funny. You and I have the same birthstone, and the twins' have the same birthstone—even funnier is they were born on Sam's birthday." She said with a smile. Dean knelt down beside the tub and fastened the necklace around her neck. He kissed her neck as he sat down beside the tub. "Well, when is Raylene's birthday?" Dean asked. Cheyanne swallowed as she answered. "November 2nd." She said as she reached out to caress Dean's cheek.

"Wow! All this time, I never knew that." Dean said. November 2nd still was a sad day for him, it was the anniversary of when his mother died, but there was no reason for Raylene not to celebrate her birthday. "Does Sam know?" Dean asked in disbelief. "Yes he does—they went out for her birthday and kept it kind of quiet." Cheyanne said as she finished bathing and washing her hair. The hot water had really helped ease the soreness out of her body.

She pulled the drain and stood up. Dean held out a towel for her while she stepped out of the tub. He wrapped the towel around her and pulled her to him. "I love my present baby." She said as kissed him. "I'm glad you love it." Dean said as he kissed her back. Dean pulled her even closer and inhaled the scent of her body wash and shampoo.

Dean began drawing circles on her back. "I love you so much." Cheyanne said as she looked up into his bottle green eyes. "I love you too." He said as he looked down into her eye, the same shade of green as his. Dean sat on Cheyanne's bed as she got dressed. He laughed at her usual black yoga pants and baggy t-shirt. She put on a sports bra before her shirt. "It's Christmas Eve, I am not dealing with no damn underwire today!" She said when he arched an eyebrow at her. Dean just laughed.

"Why don't we go out tonight? Let Raylene and Sammy entertain our dads for a little while." Dean said, running a hand through his hair, then scratching his stubbled chin. "Dean, it's Christmas Eve, we still have family coming in—and I have things to finish. We will go out for New Year's. "She promised as she walked over to him and stroked his scruffy jaw.

He smiled up at her and took her hand in his. He gently kissed her palm. "Dean Winchester, my tortured soul. My awesome hubby and a fantastic father to my children." She said quietly. He smiled up at her. "In case you ever wonder, I still love you just as much as I did when I was 17." She said as he reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist. He gave her that crooked smile of his. "Me too." He said as he kissed her.

They walked down the hall together. Cheyanne put her breakfast dishes in the sink and quickly washed them up. "Oh look she lives!" Sam teased as Cheyanne refilled her coffee cup. "Aww, she can still walk—Dean you gotta try harder!" Raylene teased as she sat at the island and flipped through a cookbook. "Shut up! I'm so sore if that helps." Cheyanne said with a laugh. Behind her back Sam high fived Dean. Dean sauntered up to Raylene and gave her a big hug.

Cheyanne couldn't hold back her laughter. "What was that for?" Raylene asked. Dean had never shown any emotion towards her other than being Sam's girlfriend. "For telling Cheyanne about—you know." He laughed. "You should be thanking Chey, I just gave her the knowledge on how to rock your world—what she does with that knowledge is between y'all." Raylene teased. "Idgit!" Cheyanne said between sips of coffee.

Cheyanne walked into the great room just as her cell phone rang. It was Crowley. "What do you want?" She snapped into the phone. Bobby looked up from the newspaper he was reading. Cheyanne ducked down the hall and began to pace as she talked to Crowley. "Just checking on my daughter and my grandkids. How are you Glenda?" Crowley asked. "Look, I told you lose my number—you may have gave me life but in no way are you my father! After the stunt you pulled I want nothing more to do with you." Cheyanne said as she hung up on him.

She was so busy pacing that she didn't see Dean behind her until she walked smack dab into his chest. "Hi." She said quietly. "Who was that?" Dean asked as he crossed his arms. "Crowley. I hung up on him told him to lose my number." She explained. Dean just stood there thinking. "We're not fixing to have a fight after last night and this morning are we? You look pissed." Cheyanne said sheepishly.

"No. I'm not mad at you sweetheart. I don't want you to get upset with Crowley, he's a dick and not worth the energy it takes to get mad." He said as he reached out and stroked her cheek. "I know but somedays I wonder if I'm doing the right thing but then I remember you asked me specifically not to go around him and I damn sure don't want him around our sons. I spent 32 years without him in my life, I can spend the rest of it without him in it." Cheyanne sighed.

Dean looked at her with concern. There was no denying the exhaustion she was trying too hard. Whatever it was, it went deeper and beyond the exhaustion from being up all night making love or chasing two 7 month old babies around. He would give her until after New Year's to see if she got better before he would demand she go to a doctor. Cheyanne couldn't tell him that locking Lucifer and Michael back in their cage had drained her powers and her energy more than usual.

"Look, Raylene said she would get things started for tomorrow and I got the boys, so why don't you go take a nap?" Dean suggested as he pulled her close. "You know, normally I would argue but today I think I will indulge in a nap. Maybe I will let you take me out to dinner too—but first a nap." She agreed as she went into Dean's room and laid down in the bed. Cheyanne was sound asleep as soon as her head hit the pillows.

Dean walked back into the great room and sat down at one of the long tables. He leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up. He picked up the newspaper that was on the table next to him and flipped to the Sports section. "Looking up a case?" John said sitting down in the chair opposite Dean. "Nope. Promised Chey no work until after Christmas." Dean said not looking up. He took a sip from of whiskey from the glass sitting next to him. "And you're okay with that?" The older Winchester asked his son.

"It's the twins' first Christmas—something tells me if I missed it she would salt and burn my ass." Dean laughed. "You may be right! She was always a stubborn one especially when she had a bug up her ass—in a lot of ways she reminds me of Lydia but she is beginning to remind me more and more of Mary." John said as he took a swig of beer. Dean smiled at that thought. Cheyanne was just as badass as his mom had been. She loved her boys just as much as Mary had loved him and Sam.

Bobby walked over to that table and sat on the other side of Dean. "Is Cheyanne alright? I've never known her to just give up and take a nap. She wouldn't even do that with the flu." Bobby said with a look of concern. She hadn't even slowed down this much when she was pregnant with the twins and fighting morning sickness. "Ever since we came back from her last coven meeting, she just can't seem to get her energy back." Dean said. He was beginning to worry but didn't want to scare anyone.

Lisa and Charlie arrived a short time later. Ben gave him mom a hug then went back to playing with the twins. Dean explained that Cheyanne was taking a nap. Cheyanne woke up and looked at the clock on Dean's side of the bed. 5:00 PM glared at her in giant red LCD numbers. She tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. She sighed as she climber out of bed and pulled her yoga pants back on. She had taken them off earlier to get more comfortable.

Cheyanne clipped her hair up and headed into the great room. She greeted Charlie and Lisa each with a big hug. Dean sat at the table once again, feet propped up as he watched the three women greet each other and begin talking. He loved the fact that Cheyanne and Lisa had always gotten along so well. Lisa had threatened to kick his ass if he ever let Cheyanne go. He laughed at the memory.

Raylene walked into the room and joined in the girl talk. She had never had that with anybody but Cheyanne. She adored her new friends she had met through Chey. They sat and talked, Raylene assured them that she had dinner under control and Ariana was greatly improving in the cooking area. Sam and Dean both sighed with relief. "Thank God Sam and I know how to cook for when you ladies are off on hunts." Dean teased. Ariana walked in the room and rolled her eyes at Dean. He laughed even harder. "See! I knew you had a little bit of Cheyanne's attitude deep down!" He teased. She winked at him. "Well yea but most of it only my angel gets to see." She teased back.

Bobby laughed at the way Ariana teased back with Sam and Dean. She was really starting to come out of her shell. She really reminded him of Cheyanne when the kids were younger. Bobby laughed harder when Cheyanne got in on the quipping back and forth. "Winchester, I know I don't see your nasty ass boots propped up on a table I just scrubbed and polished!" She said hitting the bottom of his shoes with her hand.

Dean laughed as he put his feet down and pulled her into his lap. Cheyanne let out a laugh and a squeal as she let Dean pull her into his lap. Normally she would've protested him kissing her in front of their dads but she gave in and relaxed. "We're grown and married, we're a long way from 17 and 19." She whispered in his ear as she kissed him again. Cheyanne situated herself in Dean's lap so that her back rested against one of the arms of the chair. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Idgits!" Bobby lovingly grumped at them. He had never as happy as he had been when Sam told him that Dean and Cheyanne were not only back together but that they were married. He arched his eyebrows when Cheyanne took a sip of Dean's whiskey. "Oh that's not the good shit." She said making a face. "It's whiskey, I'm not complaining." Dean teased as he pulled her closer. John sat there and watched them for a bit then he got up and excused himself as he headed out for a drive.

John drove around town for a little while. He was pissed but he really didn't know at what. Was he angry with Dean for finally having the home and family he always wanted? Was he pissed at both of his sons for finding love? Was he mad that they were living the life their mother should have got to live? All these questions and thoughts were tumbling inside his head.

"Is Uncle John alright?" Cheyanne asked Bobby. "Yea, he'll be okay. He just hasn't got use to all of you kids being happy. He expected you and Dean to move on with your lives and not end up together. John Winchester is a stubborn, hard headed man. He doesn't know what to do with himself when he's not hunting." Bobby said as he drained his whiskey glass.

Cheyanne jumped up and went back to Dean's room and came back with her Jack Daniel's. She poured some in Dean's glass and some in Bobby's glass. She even filled Sam's glass when he walked by. "Now then, try that and tell me your cheap ass whiskey is better than my good shit!" She teased as Dean pulled her back down into his lap.

"Am I hurting your legs yet?" She asked him as she situated herself in his lap, being careful not to hurt his manhood. "You're fine baby, I like having you in my lap." He said into her ear. "Holy shit Chey! What the hell bit you on the neck?" Raylene asked as she moved Cheyanne's t-shirt away from her neck. Cheyanne and Dean looked at each other and just laughed. "Dean likes to mark his territory." Cheyanne snorted, laughing harder. "You sick fuckers!" Raylene teased but showed off the hickies that Sam left on her.

"That is way more about you four kids than I ever needed to know." Bobby grumped and then pretended to shudder. "Damn Dean, did you go all Twilight on my bestie here?" Raylene said, leaning in closer to get a better look at the bite marks. They were nasty looking. Cheyanne had seen them earlier but had just thought that as hard as her and Dean had been going at it last night, maybe he had gotten a little too rough. Dean asked Cheyanne to turn around. Raylene wasn't joking, the bite marks were nasty looking. All bright red and purple, it looked like he had bit her too hard.

"Relax guys! First of all I fucking loved it last night! And second, ever since we got back from the last meeting, I bruise easier than I already do. I promise I'm fine." Cheyanne reassured them. She then held out her arms and showed them the other bruises on her arms. "I have some on my legs I have no idea where they came from." She said dismissing it as no big deal.

"They're not from when I—"Dean asked, arching his eyebrows. "No baby—I swear to you they're not from that." Cheyanne said as she kissed him. "I loved ever naughty, hot, second of last night—and really would love a repeat as a Christmas present tonight." Cheyanne whispered sexily in his ear. Dean cleared his throat and smiled at her. She felt his body respond through his jeans. "We'll talk about this later." He said seriously.

Raylene disappeared down the hall and into the kitchen. She took the chicken enchiladas out of the oven. Lisa and Ariana helped with the refried beans and rice. Christmas Eve was always kind of mine and Cheyanne's girl's night. We'd make our favorite food and stay up late watching Santa Claus Conquers the Martians." Raylene explained sheepishly. They hadn't spent a Christmas together in years. They moved the food out to the great room and set it on the table.

After dinner, Dean told Cheyanne that she could relax and spend some time with Raylene while he took care of the twins. She sat and talked with everyone for as long as she could but then she went to check on Dean and the boys. Cheyanne walked into Dean's room and looked into the nursery. The sight before her melted her heart and fall in love with her husband all over again. He had both boys in his arms and was quietly humming to them as they fell fast asleep on his shoulders. Cheyanne stood there in the doorway, watching him put the babies to sleep. "Do you need help?" She whispered as she walked into the nursery. "You can hold Sammy here while I put Dean in his bed." He said as he turned around so she could get the baby in question. They put both babies to bed and then went back into Dean's room.

He made her sit down in the chair at his desk. He took out a flash light and took a closer look at her neck. "Okay, those aren't my teeth marks—who the hell has been biting your neck?" Dean asked as he grabbed a cotton swab out of the first aid kit and swabbed the wounds. Cheyanne winced as Dean lovingly and tenderly tended to her and patched her up. "If I didn't know any better I'd swear you got bit by a vamp." He said when he finished taping the bandage on.

"I have been with you the whole time—we haven't fought anything remotely like a vamp or a vatala or anything of that nature lately." Cheyanne said as she held her hair out of the way. "I have been kind of exhausted since that last coven meeting—and since rescuing Ben and Cass. Normally, even with all the sex we normally have, I bounce back quickly but I just feel so drained right now." She said as Dean finished and came to stand in front of her.

Dean pulled Cheyanne to her feet and pulled her into his arms. "Why don't we get some shut eye?" He said as he kissed her. "Sounds good to me. I am beat." She said. Cheyanne was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Dean laughed as he slid into bed beside her. He pulled her to him and held her while he fell fast asleep.

Mary and Lydia both came to Dean in his dreams that night. They warned Dean that something was hunting Cheyanne, something worse than other hunters and the bounty. "Take care of my girl. Please do a better job than I did." Lydia told him. "Protect our grand babies too." Mary said as she reached up to stroke his cheek. Dean fought back the tears. He longed for his mother to know her grandchildren, to know the men that he and Sam had grown into. He wished she was really here to teach her daughter in laws how to bake pies and make casseroles, teach them all those things he imagined mother in laws taught their sons' wives.

"I miss you so much, mom." Dean said, a single tear starting to fall down his cheek. "I know Dean. I miss you too—Sammy too. I am so proud of both of you. You have grown into great men." Mary said as he pulled her oldest son into a hug. Lydia approached them and wrapped her arms around Dean too. Mary backed up just a bit so that her best friend could speak to her son.

"By now, you know that Victor Crowley is Cheyanne's father. If Cheyanne has spoken to you, you probably also know that I will never win any mother of the year awards. I've tried coming to her in dreams but she shuts me out and won't allow anything past her anger towards me. Dean, I just want you to know that I did my best with Cheyanne. I wanted her to be able to find a way in this world so she never had to depend on anyone.

I wanted her to be able to make a living while on the road. I never stopped to think she had a chance to become something other than a hunter. I was so afraid she would grow up and marry a man like Crowley. I never stopped to think you were always with her. I am so proud of you both for finding each other again. Keep her safe and raise the boys right.

Please let Cheyanne know that I love her." Lydia said to Dean. She had been trying to keep an eye on Cheyanne since her death. She had many times to contact her daughter but Cheyanne had refused to allow her through the veil. Cheyanne had always been a stubborn child. She had wanted to tell Cheyanne about Crowley but how could she tell daughter that she was fathered by one of the very things they hunt.

Mary and Lydia both began to tell Dean that it was an angel feeding off Cheyanne. Some kind of vampiric evil angel that was feeding off her life energy and soul. They had to get back before they were noticed missing because Cass could only help them slip through the veil between the worlds for a tiny bit. Heaven was still chaos even after Metatron's death.

Dean woke up with a start. He was gasping for breath and covered in a cold sweat. He looked down at the sleeping form of Cheyanne beside him. The bandage on her neck was gone and a blue light seemed to be pouring out of her neck wound. Dean couldn't see anything standing over her but he wasn't taken any chances.

Thirty-seven years of being raised and trained a hunter began to kick in. Dean reached under his pillow and grabbed the angel blade he kept stashed there. He stabbed into the thin air. A loud cry ripped through the air. The creature of whatever it was appeared for a brief moment and then disappeared into thin air, leaving behind a purple smoky mist for a few seconds. Dean wasn't sure he could believe what he just saw.

He immediately began checking on Chey. She was burning up like she was running a fever. Cheyanne woke up feeling like she was standing in a furnace. She threw the blankets off of her and stripped her clothes off. "Dean, I am burning up—is the heat turned all the way up?" She said, dripping with sweat. Dean placed a hand on her forehead she was burning up alright.

"Oh God!" Cheyanne said reaching for the trashcan she kept on her side of the bed. She began throwing up uncontrollably. Dean never said a word, he held her hair back as she threw up. When she felt like she had nothing else in her body to throw up, she collapsed back on the bed. "I will be better by morning, I'm sure." She said as Dean helped her lay back on the bed and pulled the covers up around her. Dean went to go clean the trashcan.

He kept trying to clear his mind from his dream. He needed to find Castiel. He placed the trashcan back beside the bed and walked down the hall and around the corner to Cass's room. He could hear Cass and Ariana having sex. He stifled a laugh and fought the urge to stand there and listen. "I guess Cheyanne is right—I am still stuck in Jr. High." Dean said to himself with a chuckle.

He cleared his throat and knocked lightly. Neither Cass nor Ariana heard him. Dean shook his head and headed back down the hall towards the kitchen. He figured he would go ahead and start the coffee while he waited for them to be finished. He knew it was important but his best friend had found love—besides that he hated whenever someone interrupted him and Cheyanne.

Dean laughed as he waited for the coffee to perk. He suddenly remembered it was very early Christmas morning and he had forgotten to wrap presents. He walked out to the great room. Sam and Raylene were just putting the last few presents under the tree—even the ones he had gotten for Cheyanne and Sam. "Don't worry, I didn't let him peek." Raylene said winking at Dean.

"Just think, this is the very first real Christmas any of us have ever had—we owe it all to Chey. She has been trying really hard to make this place feel like a home to all of us." Sam said as he put the very last present under the tree. "Do you know she even went in my room and unpacked the last of our boxes?" Sam said to Dean with a laugh. Sam had never officially moved into the Bunker when he and Dean moved in. Raylene came along and they were both still living in boxes in the two rooms they occupied. Cheyanne waited until they were all gone on a hunt and she spent the entire three days unpacking and organizing their rooms.

"She knows I like everything spotless and busts her ass to keep my OCD in check." Dean laughed. Once she knew how he liked something, she would do her best to keep it like that or, if it were food, keep the ingredients on hand so she could make it for him. "Where is Cheyanne?" Raylene asked, bringing Dean out his thoughts.

"She's not feeling good—woke up with really bad fever and throwing up." Dean said, then explained about the invisible vampire thing and the purple smoke and his weird dream with their mothers in it. "But this place is warded—how could something like that get in here?" Sam asked as he ran a hand through his hair. Raylene laughed to herself because that was a habit that both brothers shared. "I don't know but I fully intend to find out." Dean said.

"Have you consulted Castiel about this?" Raylene asked as she walked up to the brothers. "Well, I went to Cass' bedroom but he was kind—of—busy." Dean said putting emphasis on the word busy. Oh—Ewww! Thanks for that, now that image is permanently etched into my retinas!" Sam said, shaking his head. "I think I'm going to need something stronger than coffee clear that from my head." Raylene laughed.

They all three laughed harder when Castiel walked into the room a few moments later. "What's so funny?" He asked with a smile. "Nothing man—we were just reliving a childhood trauma." Dean said clearing his throat. Sam and Raylene both stifled their own laughs.

Dean then explained to Castiel about the dream and the angel and the purple smoke. Cass scratched his chin but could not hide his worried look. "Purple mist you said? That can't be." He said as he began to pace. "I know what I saw Cass! The damn thing was invisible and then when I stabbed it with the angel blade it left behind a purple mist or something! It had pulled back the bandage and was sucking something out of her—a blue light—out of my wife's neck!" Dean said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Take me to her." Castiel said quietly with a look of seriousness. Dean felt his throat in his chest as he led the angel to his room. Cheyanne was laying in the bed, covered by a sheet and a thin blanket. She was shivering and coated in a thin sheen of sweat. She pulled the thicker blankets over her as the men walked in the room. "I'd say Hi but I'm trying to move as little as possible." Cheyanne said weakly.

Castiel walked over to and laid his hand on her forehead. He tried to heal her but this was no normal sickness. Whatever that thing was had taken bits and pieces of Cheyanne's soul. Dean watched his friend as the angel did a few more things to Cheyanne. Raylene quietly went into Cheyanne's room and brought back a cool wet washcloth for Cheyanne. Dean sat down on the bed beside his wife and pressed the cloth to her forehead.

Raylene, can you sit with Chey for a bit? I need to speak with Dean in private." Cass said as he stepped out of the room. Dean reassured Cheyanne and Raylene as he stepped out into the hall with Castiel. "I know what has been feeding on her—but not who or what sent it. I believe what you saw was a Gorgamon. It is a special type of ethereal being—it can be either angelic or demonic, depending on the energy it feeds on. They are drawn to high amounts of energy—preferable magic and powers…" Castiel began.

"And with Cheyanne being an Oracle, it would be drawn to her powers." Dean finished. "That's just great!" He added as he began to pace in the hallway. Sam heard them talking and came to offer his help. "Gorgamon have been extinct for almost 2,000 years. Essentially, they are nothing more than Vampiric Angels. They do not attack unless they are sent after something—or someone. They have to be fed their prey's scent, or blood. Dean, there are only two things that can kill Cheyanne—the first blade and a Gorgamon." Cass said matter-of-factly.

Dean looked from Castiel to Sam. He didn't like the sound of this. His whole life lay in that bed sick as a dog. "Can you heal her?" Dean asked the angel. He was trying so hard not to cry, or throw things, or curse like a sailor. "I can try but I'm not promising anything." Cass said as he headed back into the bedroom. Cheyanne was asleep. Castiel laid his hands on her and healed her as best he could.

"She's okay for now—she may still be sick for a few days though." He said as he leaned down and kissed Cheyanne's forehead. Cheyanne opened her eyes and reached out for Cass' hand. "My guardian angel." She whispered weakly. "I'm right here." He said as he gently squeezed her hand. "Her soul will heal but it does take time because it is a slow process." Castiel reassured them.

Everyone but Dean and Raylene filed out of the room. Dean sat in his spot on the bed and Raylene sat on the opposite side of Cheyanne. "Oh God, I have never been so damn sick in my life." She said weakly, fighting the urge to throw up again. Raylene kissed her forehead and then headed to the kitchen to find Cheyanne some ginger ale and maybe some crackers to settle her stomach.

"I'm sorry baby." Cheyanne said as she scooted up in the bed. "For what?" Dean asked as he helped her get comfortable. "For getting sick on Christmas—I hope I haven't ruined it too much." She said as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Hey, listen to me—you did not ruin anything. You scared me but you didn't ruin anything." He reassured her as he put his arm around her.

Raylene arrived with the ginger ale and crackers. Cheyanne had to admit she was really thirsty. Raylene opened the bottle and poured it into the glass of ice she had brought. Cheyanne took a drink and then ate a few of the crackers. She thank Raylene and asked her to start getting everything ready for the day. "Oh yea, she's starting to feel better already." Raylene teased Dean as she walked out of the room.

Dean went into Cheyanne's room and began running her a bath, complete with bubbles. He helped her undress and get into the tub. Cheyanne had to admit the hot water was beginning to help her feel better already. "Join me?" She asked him with a smile. "Maybe later—the twins are due to wake up any minute." He said as he bent down to kiss her. "Ooops—forgot they were early birds." She laughed.

As if on cue, little Dean woke up but he was playing happily in his crib. "Sammy…Sammy...Sammy" He said looking into his brother's crib. Cheyanne smiled up at Dean and they both laughed. "Who does that remind me of?" She teased as she gingerly sat down in the hot water. "I got them, everything is under control. You take your bath and feel better. I got the ankle biters." Dean said as he headed in the direction of the nursery.

He picked up little Dean first and blew a raspberry on the baby's cherubic cheek, making him erupt into a fit of giggles. He changed his diaper and then put him back in his crib just long enough to take care of his brother who had just woken up. After Dean had changed both babies, he picked them both up and headed to the kitchen.

Cheyanne stayed in her bath until the water turned ice cold. She washed her hair and shaved her legs in a vain attempt to make herself feel human. She got out of the tub and pulled on a pair of jeans and one of Dean's t-shirts. She debated on grabbing one of his plaid flannel shirts but decided against—she would probably be hot later anyway.

She headed down the hallway towards to kitchen. Dean insisted on breakfast before everybody opened presents. John was laughing at his sons' excitement over this holiday. Christmas had never been easy when they were kids, he was usually away on hunts. He suspected Cheyanne had changed that for them. She had brought Sam and Dean together and made this bunker into a home.

Bobby was laughing at Dean and Sam snarking back and forth while feeding the twins. The twins were laughing at their dad and uncle too. "Momma!" They both said in unison when Cheyanne walked into the room. She had a fresh bandage on her neck. Dean arched an eyebrow at her when he noticed the bandage. "It looked a little too gruesome to leave it open." Cheyanne explained. "Stop worrying!" She told him but knew it wouldn't do any good. Dean always worried about his loved ones.


End file.
